


Broken Pride

by KuroTheNeko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Background Relationships, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Gay Sakurauchi Riko, Gay Tsushima Yoshiko, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Making Out, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari, Minor Takami Chika/Watanabe You, My First Fanfic, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Rating May Change, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Yoshiko's POV, not too sure about that, werewolf! yoshiko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 31,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTheNeko/pseuds/KuroTheNeko
Summary: I've heard some things here and there. Some say that they kill for the fun of it. Other's think they turn into mindless monsters and take out any living creature they see. All the ideas seem to have one thing in common: It always ends in a death of someone or something and eventually, the death of the 'beast' itself.I've never heard so something so wrong in my life. I know a truth. MY truth. Fear. Stress. False pride. Self-doubt. Hasn't life ever been easy? No. Falling in love doesn't make it any better. Life never is easy when I'm me. The fake me. The real me. The fallen me. The idol me. The human me.The wolf me.





	1. Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to tag :D Also, first fic.

I've heard some things here and there. Some say that they kill for the fun of it. Other's think they turn into mindless monsters and take out any living creature they see. All the ideas seem to have one thing in common: It always ends in a death of someone or something and eventually, the death of the 'beast' itself.

 

I've never heard so something so wrong in my life. I know a truth. MY truth. Fear. Stress. False pride. Self-doubt. Hasn't life ever been easy? No. Falling in love doesn't make it any better. Life never is easy when I'm me. The fake me. The real me. The fallen me. The idol me. The human me.

 

The wolf me.

 

I hide my true self. The coward who doesn't want anyone or anything to get hurt because of her. Emotionally or physically. I show my false pride and I have a feeling that if I show my true self, people will cower at me. I'm afraid. What if all of those things that they say are actually true? What if I kill someone? What if Aqours finds out? What if-ARGH! There are too many questions to name!

 

I'm not prideful. I'm not strong. I'm not brave. I'm shy. I'm weak. I'm cowardly. It doesn't help loving someone for the first time and then constantly worrying that you might kidnap them in your sleep. Or kill them. It seems my thoughts are getting in my way.

 

"Yosh-"

 

"Yoshiko-cha-"

 

"YOSHIKO-CHAN!" I jump, "Wah?!" I look at the person who was apparently trying to get my attention. "What the hell, Zuramaru?!" How long has she been standing by my desk? How long has classes been over? Damn.

 

"Oh, good. You're back from daydream land, zura!" I sigh. My senses are higher than a human's, but that's not always a pro. It felt like she was frickin' yelling in my ear. Like, literally in my ear. Like, she decided, 'Oh! Let's go into Yoshiko-chan's ear and yell at her eardrum, zura!' "What do you want?" I whine. "We have to go to the clubroom, zura!" I groan, "Fine..." I get up and grab my bag. We walk out the door and there we see a certain Kurosawa.

 

"Yoshiko-chan? Are you ok? Ruby is worried about you..." I turn to Ruby who was waiting by the door. "I'm fine, Ruby. After all," I get into my fallen angel pose, "Fallen angels are masters of being ok!" I see Zuramaru deadpan, "Whatever, zura." We continue to walk towards the clubroom where we are met by the rest of Aqours.

 

"Finally!" Chika whines. I see a beautiful red-headed piano player slap her gently. "OW!" "Chika-chan! Don't be rude!" I smile at Lily, "We have arrived! Ah, yes! Yohane the fallen angel has come to challenge her skills!" "What?" I look at the orange-haired girl and sigh, but before I could translate, someone beat me to it. "She came to practice, Chika-chan." Lily again. We all look at her shocked. Well, me, not so much. I'm just grinning like an idiot. "How'd you know that?" She turns to You, "W-Well, uh..."

 

"Looks like someone's been rubbing off on her, zura."

 

"Uh...Well..."

 

"As expected of my head little demon! Our contract is working out perfectly!" She gives me a look meaning, 'what the hell are you talking about?!'

 

"What?! Contract?!" I give her a sinister laugh, "Ku ku ku. Little Demon Lily, as my head little demon, you have the highest contract with me!" Although, I wish for you to become the fallen angel's lover. But that can never happen. It'd be too risky and I could hurt her. "Well then, Yohane-sama, please explain how the logic of dark magic theory!" Everyone else gives us weird looks, "Ku ku ku. Little demon, which type of dark magic? Pure? Flame?"

 

"Math!"

 

"Wha-?! Well...Uh..." I don't know that one...

 

"Hahaha! Dark magic of Math doesn't exist!" That makes more sense now.

 

"I know! I was testing you! I have raised my little demon well." No, I just didn't know.

 

"Ok, can you two stop flirting? It's kinda weird and awkward for most of us..." says Chika. I blush, "We are not flirting! We are having a conversation about magic theory!"

 

"Y-Yeah! Wait-! No! We weren't discussing anything!" Lily is still not used to her new little demon mode. It's cute. "BUU BUU DESU WA!" We all flinch at the sudden outburst, "We need to get to practicing!"

 

"Hm~? But Dia~ You aren't dressed for it either~!" Mari gives her a smug look. "I will wipe that look off your face with one slap!" "Oh! That's not very shiny, now is it?" Dia lunges forwards towards her, making her run away, laughing. She's constantly messing with the older Kurosawa sister. I mean, like, I'm pretty sure she and Kanan are the only ones who can push her buttons. They are childhood friends after all.

 

I turn to Zuramaru, who's eating. Again. How does she not gain weight?! She catches me watching her eat, "Zura?"

 

"How much can you eat in one day?"

 

"I don't know, zura." She takes another bite of her bread. I let out another sigh, "Let's just get to practice." Of course, it may seem like I'm inflexible and, well, my stamina sucks, but that's just a cover-up. Hell, stamina is the least of my problems. Well, that is, when I actually need it.

 

We all change into our practice clothes and once in a while, during practice, I'd take a peek at Lily. It's just, the way she dances is so graceful. We practice for several hours. Several long hours. "Yoshiko-san, you seem to be a bit out of it. Practice cannot take form with one of us lazing around." I sigh. "Yoshiko-chan's been a little out of it, zura." Ruby nods in agreement. "Can we just go?" I make a sudden outburst. They all flinch. "W-Well, I guess we could? Dia? How's that sound?" Kanan asks. "I suppose..." "Great. Bye!" I run out and grab my stuff as fast as I can. I leave the school, not even bothering to dress out. I'm tired of all this. I decide to just hang around the beach for a few hours. To, you know, try and calm myself. If I do miss the bus, I'll just run home.

 

I walk along the beach, barefoot, holding my shoes in one hand. I look out at the ocean. Calm. The sun's going down creating a beautiful sunset on the horizon. I sigh. The beach in front of Lily's house is always nice. I sit down to watch the sunset. "Yocchan?" I turn around to see Lily. "What? Lily?" She places her jacket around me, "You're going to catch a cold if you stay like that." I blush, "T-Thanks..." She takes a seat next to me.

 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I nod. Although, there's something more beautiful sitting next to me. "You know," she begins, "I've noticed that you've been spacing out quite often. Is something wrong?" I turn to her, "N-No, nothing's wrong." "Well if there is something wrong," Lily leans her head on my shoulder, "You can always talk to me, ok?" "Mm." To think I fell in love with this girl. She's way too good for me. In fact, I'm afraid to love her. I'm afraid I'll hurt her. Lily is the only one who makes me feel like I'm normal. And I'm not just talking about Yohane. We watch the sun sink below the horizon.

 

Lily gets up and holds her hand out to me, "Want to go for a walk?" She smiles. I shyly take her hand and gently pulls me up. She holds my hand and gently pulls me along with her. We walk together along the beach, the waves going in and out. I've missed my bus by now, but that seems like it doesn't matter at the moment. We see crabs crawl across the sand and into their burrows once in a while and sometimes a few fish could be seen, their scales sparkling in the water. Her hand in mine feels nice, but our little get-together soon comes to an end.

 

We walk back to Lily's house and I drop her off. "That was nice, Yocchan." She smiles at me. I smile back, "I thought it was nice, too." She suddenly pulls me into a hug, causing my face to become red. "Thank you, Yocchan." She pulls away, holding on to my shoulders. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" I nod, "Yeah..." She closes the door and I head back to the beach.

 

I sit back down and grab my bag. I put it to my face and, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I lower my bag off my face and my face feels warm. "Lily! What the hell with that?!" I groan. It felt like some kind of date! I take another walk along the beach.

 

When I come back, I see Lily cornered to her home's wall. She's trembling. A large dog, and according to what it looks like, it's definitely not a wolf, growls at her. I can't think straight. The thought of Lily getting hurt or worse makes me tremble. I feel the fear of Lily getting hurt take over and I shift. Lily begins to cry as the dog gets closer. Then I pounce.

 

I charge at the dog, taking its neck into my mouth. I sink my teeth into its flesh, however, it gets the chance to bite my shoulder. I flinch, but I continue to hold on. I bite harder and I taste blood. It paws aggressively at me, but I manage to get a few hits on it, too. I feel it become weaker and weak and soon enough, I feel it go limp and I let go. The dog's blood flows from its neck onto the pavement, dying it red. My breathing is heavy and I feel its blood drip from my mouth and onto the ground.

 

Then realization kicks in. I just killed a dog. My ears go back. I unconsciously unshift and look at the blood staining my hands. I tremble. Fearful tears fill my eyes. No. No. No. No. No. Then I realize something. "Yocchan..." I turn around to see a terrified Lily. Out of everyone, it had to be her. She's scared. She's scared of me. I'm scared of me. I look at my hands again. Blood. So much blood. I can't. I grab my head and whisper a scream to myself, "This isn't happening! No, this can't be happening." I begin to back away from her. I'm a coward. And like a coward, I get up and run. Not as a wolf. As a human. I run.


	2. Terrified

But before I can get very far, I feel Lily grabs my wrist, “Yocchan!” My bloody wrist. “Lily. Let go.” 

 

“Yocchan!” 

 

“Lily, I need you to let go.” She suddenly pulls me into her I struggle against her, “Let go!” She hugs me tighter. “Why aren’t you scared?! You should be afraid! After all, it’s only natural to be scared of monsters! Monsters like me!” She hugs me even tighter, “Lily!” Then, I stop struggling, tired from trying to escape her grasp and from the fight. I fall to the ground, but Lily continues to hold on. “Why?” I begin, “Why won’t you let me go?” 

 

“Thank you…” 

 

“For what?” 

 

“Saving me.” 

 

“I just killed it! I’m a murderer!” 

 

“But you saved me.”

 

“I had to!”

 

“No, you didn’t, but you did.”

 

“Aren’t you scared of me?”

 

“I am, but it looks like you’re even more terrified.” 

 

“If you’re scared, then let go.”

 

“No.”

 

“What do you want from me? Are you going to tell everyone? Tell them that I’m a monster!”

 

“Of course not. But I do want one thing.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“I want you to tell me everything.” She picks me up bridal-style, making me blush, and takes me into her house. Her mother left a note saying she went out. She takes me upstairs and places me in the bathtub. She begins to walk towards her room when I ask, “Why am I in here?” 

 

“I’m washing you,” she says picking out some clothes.

 

“What?!” I blush, “Uh, no no no no no no.”

 

“Yocchan, I’m washing you.”

 

“Don’t wash me!” She pulls off my bloody shirt. “Don’t worry. I’ll join you.”

 

“What?!” 

 

“Well, how else will I wash you?” 

 

“You don’t have to wash me!”

 

“But I want to. Now, can you stand?”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Off with the rest of it!” I blush, “No!” She sighs and bends down so she’s my current height, “Yocchan, I need you to stand.” “What am I?! A dog?!” She just deadpans at me, “I’m not a dog!” She continues to stare at me. I groan. I stand up and take everything off. “There, happy?” She smiles and begins to fill the tub with water. Once it’s to a reasonable height, she leaves the room and turns the water off. However, when she comes back, she is completely naked, making me turn my head away in embarrassment. “Yocchan, we’re both girls.” “It’s still embarrassing!” She joins me in the tub. The water is slightly red from the blood. Knowing she won’t let me say ‘no,’ I just let her do what she wants with me.

 

Then I feel a cold spray of water shoot my neck, “Kya~!” I turn around to see Lily holding the shower head, “Sorry.” She makes the water warmer and continues to spray me. Then she puts some soap on a washcloth and begins to clean my back.

 

Then I see a bubble, floating in the air near me. I have the urge to bite it. So, I do just that. I regret doing that. “Bleh!” The taste of soap taints my mouth. I can hear Lily giggle behind me, “Yocchan, are you eating bubbles?” I blush, “W-Wha-?! No!” “Sure~” I pout. 

 

She begins to do my front. She starts off with my stomach and I feel her as she slowly goes up, “OK!” 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“You do know where you’re going, right?” She continues to move her hands up and it reaches my chest. “LILY!” Then Lily does something unexpected. 

 

“Squish.”

 

“LILY! NO!” 

 

“Squish squish.” 

 

“Lily!” I decide that the best thing to do is shift and I do just that. Now it’s less weird. “Yocchan~ I was having fun!” “Well, I wasn’t!” I bark. Her face lights up, “Fluffy puppy!” She pets me. I sigh as she continues to play with my fur. Then I half-shift, meaning, I keep the ears and tail. “Lily, I am not a dog.” 

 

“Then what are you?” 

 

“Definitely not a dog!” 

 

“Uh?” 

 

“Wolf. I’m a wolf.” Her eyes go wide. She slowly moves her hand towards the top of my head and places it there, still staring at me looking shocked, “Fluffy puppy.” She smiles like a little kid getting candy. I groan. She continues to pet me, “You’re so fluffy.” Our hands look wrinkly by now, “Lily, can we get out?” She snaps out of petting my head, “Ah! Yeah.” 

 

She gets out first and then picks me up and puts me on the floor. She grabs a dry towel and places it around me. I transform back into my human form. She drys me off and puts all of the chosen clothes on me. “You know I can do this all myself, right?” 

 

“I know. But I wanna do it.” I sigh and she walks me towards her room. We sit on the bed and she places me next to her. 

 

“Now, tell me stuff.” I sigh, “Do I have to?” She nods, “Or else I’m going to pet you!” 

 

“You would do that anyway.” 

 

“Tell me!” I groan, “Fine. I’m a werewolf who has no self-confidence. I’m also a coward. There, happy?” “Poor puppy,” she says and begins to pet me. “Wha-?! ‘Puppy?!’” She rubs her face against my head, “Don’t worry, puppy. I’ll protect you!” She snaps out of her little petting session, “Ah, sorry! But really, like I said before, I’ll be here if you need to talk.” She smiles at me and pulls me into her chest. I shyly hug back. “Why didn’t you run? I could’ve killed you…” 

 

“Because it’s you.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“You’re still Yocchan, right? So you’re you.”

 

“I’ve never killed anything like that. I never wanted to. I never wanted you to find out. I didn’t want anyone to find out.” She wipes away tears I didn’t know were there, “But now you have me. You don’t have to carry this alone.” 

 

“Why do you want to help me?” 

 

“Because I care about you.” 

 

“Why would you want to care about me?” 

 

“Because I want to. And even if I had the chance to not want to, I wouldn’t ever take that chance.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Well…” 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“I love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy puppy ( •ω• )


	3. Risk

My eyes go wide at the sudden confession and I go completely red, “Like friends?” She leans towards me and whispers into my ear, “No. Romantically.” My face heats up more, “W-What’s with that?!” She pulls away from me.

 

“You’re the one who asked.”

 

“But I didn’t think you’d feel like that!”

 

“What’s wrong with me liking you?”

 

“N-Nothing’s wrong with that but…”

 

“What?”

 

“We can’t! No matter how much I love you, we can’t!”

 

“Wait, you love me?” Then I realize what I just said, “W-Well, uh…” She giggles, “It’s fine, Yocchan. I’m glad you feel the same, but I want you to try. You said we can’t, but I believe we can. Can we try?” I think for a bit and decide to take the risk, “Yes…” Her face lights up, “Really?!” I nod with a blush, “Yeah, but I don’t want anyone knowing.”

 

“Ok, Yocchan. Whatever makes you feel comfortable.” Lily gently kisses my forehead. “JDNFJDNFSNDFUEJNKS.” She giggles at me.

 

“You don’t have to hide yourself from me. Your real self,” I put my face into the crook of her neck and nod, “And Yocchan, we should go to sleep.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Also, you’re staying here.”

 

“What?”

 

“Please?”

 

“Fine…” She hugs me and leans sideways towards the bed, making us lay on our sides now. “Good night, Yocchan.”

 

“Good night, Lily…” She places a gentle kiss on my forehead. We drift off to sleep.

 

The next day, we have school and luckily, I have my uniform. “So you take the bus?” Lily nods, “With Chika-chan and You-chan.” Suddenly, we see both of the said people running towards us. “RIKO-CHAN!” yells Chika as You tries to keep up. Obviously, Chika got the head-start. You would’ve beaten her if she didn’t. “Yoshiko-chan?” I hide behind Lily, “It’s Yohane!” “What are you doing here?” she asks. “None ya.”

 

She pouts for a few seconds, “Oh yeah, Riko-chan?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“There’s a bloody, dead dog by your house.” I tense up, but Lily seems to have taken notice and she holds my hand. She squeezes it ensuring that I’ll be ok. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, Shiitake was terrified,” says You. Then the bus pulls up and Chika and You get on first. Then Lily kindly pulls me along, still holding my hand. “What’s with the PDA?” Chika points to our hands. I blush, but luckily, Lily speaks up, “She got dizzy on the way here so I’m making sure she doesn’t fall.”

 

“Oh. Are you ok?”

 

“Y-Yeah…” We take our seats and head to school.

 

Soon enough, I’m being yelled at Zuramaru again, “Yoshiko-chan! Let’s go, zura! Class ended 5 minutes ago!”

 

“Yocchan.” I break out of spacing out. I look towards the door to see Lily. “Wow, it only takes one try for her, huh, zura.”

 

“Shut up, Zuramaru.”

 

“Aww, is she your girlfriend?” she teases. “That’s none of your business!”

 

“Oh, so she _is_ your girlfriend. I wonder how the rest of Aqours would react, zura!”

 

“WE ARE NOT!”

 

I walk up to Lily, “Are you still dizzy?” She winks at me. “Kinda…” She takes my hand in hers. “You were dizzy, zura?”

 

“This morning. Still kinda am,” I lie.

 

“Oh… You should sit out then today, zura. Riko-chan can watch you.” Lily smiles at me, “Fine…”

 

We head to the clubroom and I slam the door open, “Lily is watching me.” Everyone except Lily and Zuramaru looks at me, confused, “What?” “It’s about time someone watches over her. Don’t want her blowing something up,” says Chika. “Hey!”

 

“She’s dizzy, zura. And Riko-chan volunteered to watch over her.”

 

“That explains that,” You points to our hands, “They were doing that this morning on the bus, too.”

 

“Why was she taking the bus with you three?” asks Kanan. I blush, “Uh…”

 

“She was at the beach and missed her bus home,” Lily says.

 

“Why were you at the beach?” asks Mari. “Because I can!”

 

“Oh my God, you guys wanna hear what I found by Riko-chan’s house today?” asks Chika, although, she’s probably going to say it anyway. I get a feeling that she’s gonna talk about the dog. I tense up once again. “So there was this dog and it was dead.” Lily holds my hand tighter. “And it was all bloody! It looked like it had been attacked or something!”

 

“Is that so?” asks Dia. Chika nods, “Yeah! It’s neck looked like it was bitten into and like-” “Ok, that’s enough.” I look at Lily and then smile at the ground. Lily said something because she noticed I was uncomfortable.  “Aww, why not? Don’t you want to hear about the bloody dog?” says Chika.

 

“Um, no…”

 

“Although, it is strange…” says Kanan, “Was it eaten?”

 

“What?! Ew! Why would I eat a dog?!” Chika says. “Not you, I meant if the dog looked like it was being eaten.”

 

“Oh. Then, no. It just looked attacked.”

 

“Why would something kill it and not eat it?”

 

“C-Can we drop this conversation?” I say. They all look at me surprised. Ruby looks at me, “I thought you liked stuff like this?”

 

“I heard it this morning…”

 

“They didn’t, so I’m telling them!”

 

“Fine. Lily?” I turn towards her, “Hm?” I look up at her shyly, “Roof?” She smiles and nods, “Sure, Yocchan,” she turns towards the rest of the group, “We’re going to the roof!”

 

“Ok, but I don’t wanna see you two slacking off!” says Dia. “Yeah.”

 

We head up to the roof and we sit by the wall. “Are you ok?” Lily asks me. I nod, “I think…” “Don’t worry, Yocchan. I’ll be here for you.” I lean into her and she rests her hand gently on my head, holding it to her shoulder. “What do you like about me?” I suddenly ask. “Well, I like everything about you.”

 

“Even if I’m not human?” She nods, “I like both human Yocchan and puppy Yocchan.” “And what’s with ‘puppy?’” She shrugs, “I just liked it.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“You didn’t get much sleep, did you? I could feel you turning throughout the night.” I nod, “I was too busy thinking about...that…” She puts me on her lap and hugs me. “You can sleep.”

 

“Like this?!”

 

“Yeah. Cause I get to hold you.” I wrap my arms around her. “Are you sure?” She nods. “If I hurt you, please do something about it and not just keep me on your lap.” “Of course.” I drift off to sleep.

 

A few minutes later, “PRACT-OW!” Lily throws her plastic water bottle at Chika. “What was that for?!”

 

“Someone is sleeping!” She looks at us, “Why is she on your lap?”

 

“Because she’s cold.”

 

“Why didn’t you just give her your jacket?”

 

“I didn’t want to take it off.” Chika groans, “Whatever.”

 

“Why’s she sleeping on your lap?” asks You. Lily sighs, “Ask Chika-chan.”

 

“Why’s she sleeping on her lap?”

 

“Because they’re flirting.”

 

“We are not!”

 

“I’m kidding. She’s cold and Riko-chan didn’t want to take off her jacket.”

 

“Oh…”

 

I can hear whispering coming from Zuramaru, “I’m pretty sure they’re flirting, zura.”

 

“WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!” Everyone looks at me. “I’m trying to sleep so I need you all to shut up!”

 

“LAAAAAAAAA~!” I throw my water bottle at Chika, “OW! It was a joke!”

 

“Whatever…” Lily gently pets my head. Soon enough, practice ends, but there's school tomorrow, which kinda sucks. I’m sleeping over at Lily’s again. A little bit of weight has been lifted from my shoulders, but it still feels like I’ve got several tons on me. There’s still everyone else in Aqours doesn’t know. Only Lily and I.


	4. Questions Can Have Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter so I might do another one today.

“Yocchan, join me in the bath~”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I want you to~” I sigh, “Fine.” I go with her and actually bathing doesn't take very long. We both enter the tub, “Can I ask you stuff?”

 

“About what?”

 

“Being half-wolf.”

 

“Sure, go for it.”

 

“So, what do you do on a full moon?”

 

“I do what I normally do on any other day. That transforming thing and losing control on full moons is a myth,”

 

“Oh… Does it hurt to shift?”

 

“No, but when you first do, it can.”

 

“Is there any pros? Well, besides me getting to pet you?”

 

“My senses are heightened. Smell, hearing, sight, stamina, speed, and some other things.”

 

“Silver?”

 

“Do you mean if silver pelts are possible or the metal thingy?”

 

“The metal thingy.”

 

“Silver is one of the many metals that doesn't affect us. The only reason to get a reaction is either because they’re allergic or something’s in the metal.”

 

“Oh...So I’m guessing most of the stereotypes are myths then?” I nod, “Yeah, pretty much.”

 

“We should get out,” Lily says. I nod, “Yeah, ok.” We exit the tub and get dressed. Afterwards, we head over to Lily’s room and lie on her bed. “What are they doing?“ “What?” I point to Chika’s ryokan, where we see Chika and You making out. We walk out on to her balcony. “THEY’RE FLIRTING!” I yell at their window. They both stop and then look up to see us. Their faces go bright red. I turn to Lily, “I could hear them from the bathroom.” They close the blinds, leaving us laughing. “That was something,” says Lily. “Yeah,” I reply. We go back onto her bed and I sit on her lap. She holds me to her chest. “Yocchan, what would happen if you bit me?”

 

“Then you would get hurt?”

 

“So I won’t become a werewolf?” I shake my head, “It has to be a special kind of bite. But that's used for finding a mate.”

 

“Oh…” She playfully grabs my arms and begins moving them up and down, “Flap flap flap flap flap.”

 

“Are you having fun with my arms?”

 

“Yes,” She continues to flap my arms. “Ok, you wanna stop?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“What if I accidentally hit you?”

 

“Then it was an accident. Flap flap flap.” She continues to do so until, “Ooh! I have an idea. Can you shift?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Please?” I groan, “Fine.” I do as she says and she puts me on her lap again. “Now,” she takes out her phone and begins to play some sort of dubstep music. She grabs my now-fluffy arms and begins moving them to the music. “Aren’t you supposed to do this with a cat?” I bark. “Dubstep puppy! Wheer! Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun, wheer!” I half-shift. “Aww…”

 

“Aren’t you supposed to do this with a cat?”

 

“I’d rather do it with you.” Even if my arms are human, she continues to play with them. “Dubstep Yocchan! WHEER!” She stops after a while, “You done?” I shift back into my human form.

 

“Yeah. I’m satisfied.”

 

“You could do it again sometime. I don’t mind.”

 

“Really?!”

 

“Sure. I like how you do your little dubstep noises.” We lay back on the bed. I’m lying face-down on Lily, “You’re really small for a wolf.”

 

“Well, I’m a small person so.” We just lie there for a while, then I break the silence, “We have an Aqours meeting tomorrow. I kinda wanna point Chika and You out.” She giggles, “Same here. I’m gonna do it.” I laugh, “Yes! Let’s film it!”

 

“Blackmail?”

 

“Blackmail!”

 

We laugh and when we calm down, “Hey, Yocchan?”

 

“Hm?” I turn to her. I’m met with a gentle kiss on the forehead. I blush. She places another on my cheek. “Lily! That’s not fair!” Her next kiss lands directly on my lips, shocking me. I soon kiss her back slowly. We pull away, a blush on both of our faces. “One more…” I say shyly. She smiles at me and our lips come together once again. We pull apart once again and I bury my face in her chest in embarrassment.

 

“Hehe,” Lily giggles and pets my head, “Shy Yocchan’s adorable.” I look up at her with a blush, part of my face still buried in her chest. Lily rubs my cheek gently with her thumb and smiles, “You’re so pretty.” “W-What’s with that?!” I blush. She lightly laughs, “But it’s true.” I muffle some words into her chest, “You’re prettier…” She laughs again, “You think I didn’t hear that?” Shit, she heard that. I blush even harder, “W-Well…” She kisses my eyelid, “Thank you, Yocchan.” I put my head in the crook of her neck and groan in embarrassment. She wraps her arm around me and rubs my head. “Good night, Yocchan.” “Night, Lily…” We fall asleep together. And for the first time in a while, I had a reasonable amount of sleep.


	5. Blackmail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, another short chapter. I'll do another in order to make up for the two short ones.

I wake up the next morning to see Lily staring at me. She looks at me and smiles, “Hey.” I smile back, still sleepy, “What’s up?” 

 

“We have school.” I groan, “I don’t wanna go~” 

 

“I thought we were blackmailing Chika-chan and You-chan.” I quickly get up, “Let’s go!” She giggles, “Yeah.” We both get ready and head towards the bus stop, where we see Chika and You. Lily and I look at each other and smirk. 

 

“Chika-chan~!” Lily yells out. They both turn around. “O-Oh, hey Riko-chan!” Chika says. “G-Good morning!” You stutters. They’re trying to make like nothing happened. We get on the bus and head to school in silence, but little laughs could be heard coming from Lily and I along the way. Deciding to blackmail them in the clubroom, we head to our classes. 

 

Soon, classes are done and once they finish, I see Lily already by the door. “What’s with that, zura?” Zuramaru points to Lily. “Nothing.” She just shrugs and we head out the door. Lily asks me with a wink, “Do you still feel dizzy?” She holds her hand out and I shyly place my hand in hers. “Yeah…” 

 

We head over to the classroom and everyone is already there. Perfect. Lily and I smirk at each other. I take out a camera and begin to film. “What’s with that look? And what’s with the camera?” Mari says, noticing us. “Well, we had an amazing experience yesterday. Isn’t that right, Yocchan?” I nod and look at Chika and You, who seemed to be busy with lyrics. “Let’s just say, CYaRon’s innocence isn’t what it seems.” Ruby looks confused, “What?” Lily and I look at Chika and You, making everyone stare at them as well. Chika takes notice, “What’s with the staring? It’s creepy.” “CYaRon appears to be a pure and energetic sub-unit, right?” They all nod. Lily continues, “They’re just energetic. Well, at least Chika-chan and You-chan are.” They both blush, “W-What are you talking about, Riko-chan? Hahaha…” Chika says. 

 

“Don’t think we didn’t catch you two ma-MPH?!” Chika covers my mouth, but it seems that enough was said. Everyone except our subunit, Guilty Kiss, is flustered. “They’re flirting!” I say when Chika uncovers my mouth. “So Chikachi and You-chan were making out?” Mari says without any hesitation. “NO! WE WERE NOT!” yells Chika. You’s curled up into a ball on the floor. “Lily and I saw you two sucking faces.” 

 

“You were seeing things!” 

 

“Yes, we were seeing things. We were seeing you two suck faces,” Lily says. “Then why was she at your house?!” Chika points to me. “Because I can.” She groans, “What’s that supposed to mean?!” 

 

“That I can?” I say as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. “BUU BUU DESU WA!! That’s shameless!” We all look at a beet-red Dia-san. “We weren’t!” 

 

“If you weren’t she wouldn’t be looking like that!” Dia-san points to You. Chika groans, knowing she can’t beat the evidence, “Riko-chan, we will never speak of this again.” 

 

“We both know that’s not going to happen.” 

 

“Come ‘ere! Riko-chan needs a slap!” Chika says, but I know she’s just being playful. “No, thank you.” Chika begins to move her hand to slap Lily, but once it almost reaches her arm, I grab her wrist, “What the-?” Chika looks at me and I give her a dark smile, “You wanna die?” I squeeze her wrist and she whimpers, “N-No!” I let her go and she looks terrified. “That’s what I thought.” 

 

“Yoshiko-chan’s scary, zura.” 

 

“It’s Yohane!” 

 

“Why’re you so protective all of a sudden?” asks You who’s got out of her quivering stage. “Because Fallen Angels are protective of their little demons.” I make an excuse, but the real reason is because I don’t want anyone hurting Lily, even if it is a joke. Everyone except Lily groans. She just smiles. "Yeah, sure," deadpans Chika in annoyance. "Aww, is Chika-chan, sad?" Lily teases. "Shut up, Riko-chan." Then, I ask the question everyone but the couple was probably thinking, “Why’re you so scared of us finding out of your relationship?” 

 

“Why’re you so scared of a dead dog?!” Chika yells.


	6. I'm Not Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this chapter will make up for the other short two.

I tense up and Lily quickly takes my hand. “I-I'm not scared…” It seems that her embarrassment turned into anger and aggressiveness. Lily squeezes my hand, tightly, knowing something might go wrong.

 

“Then why don’t you just listen to the story like any other normal person?!”

 

Normal person. There it is. The words hit me head on. I feel tears fill my eyes, but I don’t cry. Not yet, anyway. “B-Because…” Lily squeezes my hand tighter. “Because why?!” Suddenly, Lily interrupts with a serious tone, “Chika-chan, stop it.”

 

Everyone seemed shocked at the change of personality, but Chika continues to talk, “Why?! Why does a dog bother her?! They never bothered her before! Wha-”

 

I mutter under my breath, “Shut up…”

 

“What?”

 

It was at that point where I've become too overwhelmed. I can't take anymore. And just like that, I lose my cool.

 

“SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!” Tears finally begin to fall, “I get it already! I’m not normal! Just shut up!” Everyone flinches at my sudden outburst, and me? Without thinking, I let go of Lily’s hand and run off. Away from my problems. Just like always. I'm such a coward. 

 

**Riko’s POV**

Yocchan runs off, crying. I feel my heart break at the sight. Then, I feel my anger rise. Chika-chan hurt Yocchan. She _hurt_ Yocchan. 

 

I look at Chika-chan and then walk towards her. I grab her by the collar and hold her up. “R-Riko-chan?” I glare at her.

 

“THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?!” I yell. She flinches at my tone

 

 

I drop her, “If you ever say something about that again, you’ll regret ever being alive.”

 

Everyone looks at me in shock. I never cuss in front of anyone, but Yocchan. I have never been so aggressive. My change in personality was sudden and is something I've never done before in front of anyone. But she made me snap. She hurt my girlfriend. My Yocchan. My precious, delicate puppy that I love so much. Only I know she's suffering like this. And Chika-chan hurt her.

 

I cannot accept that. 

 

I glare at her one last time before I run after Yocchan. I run out the door and look around, hoping I'd spot her, but no luck.

 

I call out her name several times, “Yocchan!” I see her by a tree in her wolf form. “Yocchan…” She sadly looks up at me and whimpers. My poor fluffy puppy.

 

**Yoshiko’s POV**

I shift and lie down by a tree. _Lily…_ Then, I see the person I was just thinking of, walk up to me, “Yocchan…”

 

I look up at her and whimper. She sits next to me and moves my head, making it lay on her lap. She begins to pet me gently. “Don’t worry, Yocchan…” I lick her hand. “It’s going to be ok.”

 

I shift back into my human form, tears still spilling down my face, “Lily~” I bury my face into her chest and wrap my arms around her. She continues to pet my head and with every other stroke, she’ll whisper, “It’s going to be ok.” She knows that I’m vulnerable. That I’m scared. That I don’t know how to deal with it. She’s the only one who knows this vulnerable side of me. The real me. 

 

“Riko-chan?” We look up to see Chika and the rest of Aqours. We look up at them. If my tail were out, it would be quivering between my legs. “Why’re you all here? Shouldn’t you be practicing?” Lily questions. “It appears we have a much more important matter in our hands,” replies Dia-san.

 

“I know I’m not normal…” I suddenly say. All their faces seem to have dropped into frowns. “I never will be…”

 

“I-I’m sorry…” Chika says. “You better be,” Lily threatens. It’s a bit out of character for her. “Lily…” I rub my face into the crook of her neck, “It’s ok…” She looks at me worried, “Yocchan…”

 

“It’s ok…”

 

“I won’t do it again…”

 

“How do I know you won’t?” says Lily. She glares at Chika.

 

“Because you’re, like, really scary…”

 

“Lily isn’t scary. What are you talking about?” I hear Lily’s heart rate go up. I wonder why it did. “She threatened me. She picked me up by the collar and everything.”

 

“You threatened her?!”

 

“I was surprised, too, zura.”

 

“I only did it for a few seconds!” I sigh and then let out a light laugh, “You really went that far, huh?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Ok, everyone, it appears that we are out of time. You are all dismissed,” Dia-san says. Everyone begins heading up to change, but Lily and I only need to grab our things. We do just that and head over to Lily’s house.


	7. This Hasn't Happened Before...

My mom’s out for a few weeks so I can visit Lily often. “We need to decide on the practice camp. Probably like in a month or so? Yeah?” I nod, “That sound reasonable.” We’ve already taken a bath, together of course, and now we are laying on her bed once again. “So, you threatened her, huh?” Lily flinches, “W-Well…” I giggle, “Aww, Lily loves me.”

 

“O-Of course I love you! I’m your girlfriend!”

 

“You wanna pet me?” Her face lights up, “Yes.” I shift and I lay my head in her lap. “Fluffy puppy!”

 

‘Yes, I’m fluffy. I have fur.’

 

“Since when can you talk like that?” She looks at me, ‘Wait, you can hear me?’ “Yeah…” I unshift, “I didn’t know that…” This hasn’t happened before...

 

“Hey, Yocchan?” I look up at her, “Hm?” “W-What would happen if I wanted to be your mate?” My eyes go wide and I blush, “W-Well...T-That’s an embarrassing topic… But I’ll do what I told you before.”

 

“Bite me?”

 

“Yeah, why?” My heart starts pounding. “I was just wondering.”

 

“Oh, ok.” My heart calms down. What if Lily did become my mate? A few minutes go by, Lily gently petting my head. Suddenly, she leans down and kisses my forehead. “Lily?!” I feel blood rush to my face. “Fluffy puppy likes kisses.” I get up and, surprisingly, I kiss her on the cheek. Usually, I’d be too shy to do that, “Fluffy puppy likes giving Lily kisses,” She laughs, “Someone seems to be assertive today.” I blush. “I like assertive Yocchan, but I like shy Yocchan, too.” It’s about 22:30 (10:30pm) right now. “Yocchan, we should go to sleep. We have school tomorrow.” I feel myself tense up, “I don’t really want to go…” Lily looks at me, worried, “It’s about Chika-chan, isn’t it?” I shyly look up at her and nod. “Don’t worry, Yocchan. I’ll protect you from her.” She pulls me into a hug and rubs my head. I hug her back, “Now, my fluffy puppy needs to sleep.” She lies down with me still in her arms. She gently kisses my forehead, “Goodnight, Yocchan…” “Goodnight, Lily…” I close my eyes and we go to sleep.

 

The next morning, I reluctantly went to the bus stop with Lily. There we see both Chika and You. Lily slides her hand in mine and whispers, “It’s going to be ok.” “Uh, hi, Riko-chan...Yoshiko-chan…” Chika says, awkwardly. I hide behind Lily. The atmosphere is awkward. Very awkward. “Hello, Chika-chan, You-chan,” says Lily. “Hi…” replies You. We stand in silence for a few minutes, until a certain mikan-loving leader breaks it, “Well, this is awkward.” “It really is…” replies Lily. The bus pulls up and we get on and head to school.

 

The school day was slow, but it eventually came to an end. “Yoshiko-chan! We have practice, zura!” I space out and say in my head, ‘I miss Lily,’ “Yocchan.” I look up to see Lily by the door. “Oh come on! I’ve been yelling at you for 5 minutes, zura!” I get up and smile at Zuramaru, “I didn’t hear you.” I walk to the door, “I missed you, too, Yocchan.” My face goes red, “You heard that?!” “Heard what, zura?” I turn around, “N-Nothing…” We walk towards the clubroom, with myself clinging to Lily. “Hello, zura!” Zuramaru says as we enter. Ruby looks up at her and smiles, “Hi, Maru-chan!” She smiles back. “She’s stuck to you like a bur,” says Kanan as she points at Lily and I. “T-That’s my fault…” Chika says. “I-It’s not your fault…” I say. She looks up at me, surprised, “I’m sure you’ll find out eventually.” She tilts her head, “Find out what?” Lily looks at her, “Secret.” “Riko-chan~” Chika whines. “Ok, today we have decided to discuss the training camp,” Dia-san interrupts. “Ah, yes! I have found the perfect place for us to stay!” Mari says.

 

“We are not staying at your hotel.”

 

“It’s not that! My family owns a cabin!”

 

“This time, Chika-san isn’t deciding what we are bringing.”

 

“What?~ I thought I did really well...”

 

“Chika, your standards of ‘pretty well’ isn’t very high,” Kanan says. “I am offended! We needed the tire!”

 

“We didn’t need the tire and my name is Dia! DA! I! YA!”

 

“Onee-chan, she said ‘tire’ as in the car tire.”

 

“Oh… So when shall we have our camp?” We all sweatdrop as Dia-san tries to change the fact that she thought ‘tire’ was her name. “Yocchan and I thought next month would be nice,” Lily says. “That sounds reasonable. Anyone else?” Dia-san looks around. “This weekend!” Chika says, eagerly raising her hand. “Chika, that’s too soon,” Kanan says.

 

“Next month it is. Now, who’s driving?” Mari begins to smile and slowly raises her hand, “No.”

 

“Why not?!”

 

“I feel like you’re going to kill us all.”

 

“No, I won’t!”

 

“We are taking the train, Mari-san.”

 

“What? But you just said who's gonna drive?!”

 

“I realized that none of us know how.”

 

“I do!”

 

“Are you sure about that?” Kanan covers her mouth, trying to hold in laughs, “You-pft-Just got roasted by Dia!”

 

“Shut up, Kanan. It’s not like you can do any better.”

 

“Your face!”

 

“What?“ Mari looks at Kanan confused. “Oh, I thought we were telling jokes,” Kanan replies with a smirk. “Mari-chan got roasted again! OHHHH!” Chika screams. “Are you all going to roast me now?” Mari whines. “I don’t know. You might get burned,” Kanan says. “Riko-chan~ Help Shiny onee-chan~”

 

“Huh? Oh. We should stop. She looks like kinda red. Oh wait, she looks kinda charred.” I stifle a laugh, “Oh my God.”

 

“OHHH! You got roasted by Riko-chan!”

 

“Ok, that’s enough. If we don’t stop, Mari-san might turn into ashes.”

 

“DIA!”

 

“But really, we need to discuss the camp. Now, who're the three groups of two? Who’s sleeping with who?” Dia looks around the room, “Was this not decided?”

 

“We didn’t discuss this, Dia...” says Kanan.

 

“Oh…”

 

“I thought I was sleeping with Kanan?”

 

“Ruby, you’re with me, Mari-san, Kanan-san, you two are together. And…”

 

“Wait, Ruby-chan’s with you? Isn’t that incest?”

 

“NOT LIKE THAT!” Dia-san slaps Mari. “Onee-chan, what’s ‘incest?’”

 

“Y-You’ll learn sometime when you’re older,” She sighs and then looks around the room. Dia-san’s eyes land on Chika and You, “Not you two...You might do shameless things.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Hanamaru-san isn’t very close with those two…” Then, she looks at us. “Riko-san and Yoshiko-san.” I blush, “T-That’s fine…” “Yoshiko-chan, you’re all red, zura!” Zuramaru smirks at me. “ I am not!”

 

“Oh, is that so?”

 

“I-It’s just hot!”

 

“Sure, whatever floats your boat, zura.”

 

“ZURAMARU!” I whine. Lily looks at me and smiles. I think my heart just skipped a beat. “So that settles that issue,” begins Dia-san, “So, next is who’s cooking.” “You-chan!” Chika looks at the said person. “We can not force her to do something she doesn’t want to do. You-san, is it ok with you?”

 

“That sounds fine!” she salutes her. “I’m so excited! We should bring mikans!” yells Chika. “I’m excited, too. Although, our last camp was a bit of a mess…” Lily says. “That’s why we aren’t making Chika-san pack things.” Chika pouts. “So the items needed should all occur to you as common sense, right?” We all nod.

 

“Just in case, I’m making a list for Chika-san.”

 

“What?! I don’t need a list!”

 

“I’m making a list. So, now that we are finished, we shall do some bonding through speech.”

 

“You mean just talk to each other?” deadpans Kanan.

 

“Y-Yes…”

 

“Now, what should we talk about?”

 

“What are you guys doing later?” asks Mari.

 

“Homework and studying.”

 

“You’re so boring, Dia.”

 

“I am not boring.”

 

“Sure, whatever.”

 

“I’m going to work at the dive shop.”

 

“Ruby is also going to study.”

 

“I’m going to read, zura.”

 

“I’ll probably just go out with Chika-chan or something.”

 

“Yeah, where do you wanna go?”

 

“I have no idea.”

 

“I’m horseback riding. So what about you two?” Mari points to us. I blush, “Uh…”

 

“I might take a walk on the beach with Yocchan.”

 

“Then I guess I’m walking on the beach with Lily.”

 

“That sounds nice. Now I wanna go with you guys~” whines Chika. “You can come if you want. As long as you two don’t suck faces in front of us.”

 

“Hey! We do not!”

 

“Yeah, sure."

 

“Hmph,” Chika pouts. “Don’t worry, Chika-chan! We won’t suck faces!”

 

“We won’t?”

 

“Well, that is, if you want to.”

 

“Please don’t flirt in front of us. It’s really weird,” I say. “We are not!”

 

“Sure, you’re not.” Chika pouts, “I still wanna come though…” “No one’s stopping you,” I reply.

 

“Yocchan?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“We should get going.” I nod. You begins to speak, "I’ve seen you going home with Riko-chan and the next day, you take the bus with us.”

 

“Yeah, what’s with that?” asks Chika. “Yocchan’s mom is on a trip so she’s home alone.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yocchan and I are leaving now. We’ll see you later!”

 

“Have a shiny evening!” We wave and walk to the bus stop, and luckily, the bus just pulled up. The bus ride was silent, but it was nice. Once we get to Lily’s house, we drop our stuff off and head out once again.


	8. A Walk, a Talk, and a Fluffy Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to YohaRiko, who makes lovely comments that make me smile. ( ^ω^ )

We decide to take a walk on the beach by ourselves before Chika and You join us later.

 

Lily holds my hand gently, which I reciprocate. The sand beneath me is cold and the waves wash up against our feet. “Hey, Yocchan?” I look at her. ‘Can you hear me?’ My eyes widen, “Y-Yeah…”

 

‘I was hoping it would work.’ She smiles at me. I smile back. “I’ve never known about this telepathic thingy.” She laughs, “Neither did I, but now I can say things to you without anyone else knowing.” She winks at me, “Like what?”

 

‘I love you.’ My face goes red and I look away, “What’s with that?!” I hear her let out a giggle, ‘Yocchan~ You’re all red.’ ‘It’s your fault for saying something like that!’ ‘But only I can say that.’ I let out a light laugh, ‘Yeah. Only you can.’ She cups my cheek with her hand and gently rubs it with her thumb. Knowing what she wants, I place my lips on hers. We pull away, both of our faces, bright red. “We should head back,” she says. “Mm.” We walk back together to see Chika and You sitting on the beach. “Did you guys leave without us?!”

 

“No, we just went on our own little walk.”

 

“Ok, now let’s go!” Chika quickly stands up, pulling You up after. “You seem eager,” Riko giggles. “I am!” “Well, then. Shall we go?” Chika runs ahead of us and You chases after her, “YAAAASSS!” “Chika-chan! Come back! This is a walk, not a run!” “I think we should catch up.” “Yeah.” She pokes me and begins to run off, “Race you!” “Hey! That’s cheating!” I quickly catch up to her. “You weren’t kidding about the speed.” I smirk, “I wasn’t kidding about the strength either.” “Huh? What’s that supposed to- Wah!” I pick her up, “Oh my God, Yocchan, you scared me!” “Hehe, sorry.” I slow down and then place her back onto the ground. “Oi! You two! Why’re you guys sitting on the ground?!” Chika yells at us as she and her girlfriend run towards us. “We, hah, had a race…” Lily pants. “Y-Yeah…” “Don’t tell me you two wore yourselves out!” “Hehe,” Lily laughs. “Agh~ Jeez,” They both join us on the sand. The sun begins to set, “It’s really pretty, don’t you think?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I think You-chan is prettier.”

 

“Chika-chan?!” You blushes. “Haha.”

 

“You two are really something, huh?” They both look at me. “Shoot, I forgot they were here.”

 

“I can tell.”

 

“Yocchan, we should get going.”

 

“Yeah, ok. You two have fun sucking faces.”

 

“WE WILL NOT!”

 

“Yeah, sure. Let’s go, Yocchan.” We enter her home and head up to her room. “Come on, fluffy puppy. We need to get rid of all the salt off our feet before it dries. If it does, it’ll feel weird.” “Yeah, ok.”

 

We both shower and then get together in the bath. She makes me lay on top of her, her stomach against my back. She reaches around and places her hands on my stomach, surprising me, “Kya-!”

 

“Your stomach is so soft.” She pets it. “Are you calling me fat?” “What?! No! I meant that it’s nice to touch.” She traces her fingers along it. My face goes red and my body feels tingly, “Lily, I think you need to stop.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Lily!”

 

“But it feels nice.”

 

“That’s why!”

 

“What’s that supposed to-OH!” She stops and just wraps her arms around me. “Sorry, you’re just really soft… I didn’t think it’d feel, you know… sexual...” I sigh, “That’s ok. Just, not yet…”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Not yet… I think it’s too early…” She smirks at me, “‘Yet,’ huh?” My face gets even redder, “Yes…”

 

“So you _do_ wanna do it with me.”

 

“Well...eventually...maybe…”

 

“Don’t worry, Yocchan,” she gives me a quick peck on the cheek, “Whenever you’re ready.” I turn to look at her, shyly, “But are _you_ ready?” She giggles with a blush, “I think so. Although, I’m a little scared.” I rub my head into the crook of her neck, “Mm, ok...” “We’ll take things slow. At any pace you want. As long as you’re comfortable. That’s what matters most.” I make a sound that lies between a groan and a laugh, “Stop making me love you more! I don’t know how much I can take in.” She giggles, “Well, I’m going to keep loving you! What do you think?” “Well, I think we should quickly get out of the tub or else we’ll get sick.” She laughs, “That sounds like a good idea.”

 

We get out and get ready for bed. Well, we won’t be sleeping yet. We usually have our little talks and our snuggle time. I’ve noticed that Lily’s scent calms me down. We hop onto the bed and I cling to Lily. “You seem snuggly today,” she laughs. “I like your scent,” I say without thinking. I then realize what I’ve said, “Um...Sorry, that might’ve sounded weird…” Her face warms up, “Yocchan, I think your scent is nice, too…” She hugs me, pulling me closer to her chest. “What would you think if I killed another thing?” I feel her hug me tighter, “I’d think that there was a logical reason why you did so and then I’d keep loving you.”

 

“You’re so cheesy.”

 

“But you love me anyway.” I laugh, “I can’t disagree to that.”

 

We lay together in silence and I’m nodding off. “Yocchan, you’re falling asleep.” I shake my head, trying to keep myself awake, “N-No.” She covers my eyes with her hand, “Look, you are sleeping now.”

 

“Just because you cover my eyes, doesn’t mean I’m sleeping.”

 

“Shh~ You are sleeping.”

 

“Bu-”

 

“Shh~ Puppy is sleeping.”

 

“I’m not sleeping!”

 

“Ok, Yocchan. Goodnight.”

 

“Wha-?” She uncovers my eyes and goes back to hugging me. “I am sleeping now.” Her eyes are closed, but she’s obviously awake because she’s smiling. “‘Sleeping’, my ass! You’re awake!” She giggles and then opens an eye, “Hehe.” She gets up, opening both eyes. I get up after her, but that doesn’t last very long. “I’m a whale!” “Hah?” She grabs me and flops back onto the bed, “WAH?!”

 

“I’m a whale.”

 

“Out of all the animals that breach, you chose a whale,” I deadpan. “Yes.” I sigh. After that, I let out a light laugh, “You’re really different around the rest of Aqours, huh?” She giggles, “How so?” “You seem to get more playful.”

 

“Am I not at school?” “

 

You’re more serious.”

 

“Oh… Guess what?”

 

“What?”

 

“Kiss the whale!”

 

“What?” She hugs me tighter and tries to kiss me, but I don’t let her.

 

“KISS THE WHALE!”

 

“NO!”

 

“Why not?!”

 

“I would rather kiss Lily!” While trying to ‘run’, I sat up and so did she. Her face becomes a beautiful shade of red. My face feels like it looks the same as hers. “I don’t wanna be a whale anymore…” She cups my cheek and rubs it with her thumb, “I wanna be Lily. Lily gets to kiss Yocchan.” My face becomes hotter, “W-Well… If you’re Lily, then it’s ok…” Our noses touch and I shyly look up at her. “Since I’m not a whale anymore, can I kiss Yocchan?” “Don’t tease me… You already know the answer…” She gently presses our lips together. We pull away after a few seconds, but that doesn’t seem to last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left it on a cliffhanger. Don't worry, though. Next chapter'll really be something. (｡•̀ω-)


	9. Pervert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ This chapter's a little lewd. You have been warned. (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

Lily pins me to the bed, her hand in mine, and presses our lips together, once again. But, this kiss was different. It was more passionate and I knew that because I suddenly feel her tongue prod against my lips, asking for an entrance. I shyly oblige, opening my mouth and her tongue slips in. I timidly do the same. I let out small moans, which I try to keep down. We do this for at least 10 seconds, and then, we reluctantly pull away. Our breaths are heavy and our faces are flushed. “L-Lily…” I breathe out. “Yocchan…”

 

I hide my face in the crook of her neck out of embarrassment, “That was so embarrassing…” She lies right next to me and lets out breathful laughs, “Yeah...But you were so cute…” I whine, “Stop~ That was so embarrassing!” She leans in and whispers into my ear, in probably the huskiest voice possible, “I like it when you moan like that.” I embarrassedly groan and clench my fists onto her shirt, “Oh my God, Lily, that’s embarrassing~!” “When you’re ready, I want to hear _more_.” I groan again, incredibly flustered by Lily’s words. “Lily~” I whine, “You’re so mean…” She giggles, “I’m sorry, you were just too cute.”

 

I get up and begin to rummage through my backpack. Good. I have one. I grab my bag. “Yocchan~ Where’re you going~?” Lily whines. “To change.” She looks at me curiously, “Change? Are you, you know?” I blush, “No, but because of _someone_ , I have to change my underwear!” “Wait why?” Then, she smirks when it hits her, “Wait, don’t tell me… You got aroused!” My face becomes a darker shade of red and I whine, “Shut up!”

 

“I wanna see!”

 

“What?! No!”

 

“Why not~?”

 

“Because it’s embarrassing!”

 

“But I wanna see~!”

 

“No!” Lily whines, “Fine…” I sigh and head into the bathroom. I groan after I lock the door. _What the hell, Lily?! Now I’m gonna think of weird things!_ Deciding to take another shower to try to calm myself, I remove every inch of clothes on my body. I let out a sigh. My face gets hot when I notice the damp spot on my underwear. _Lily!_ I turn on the shower head and once it warms up, I head in. I just sit in the shower, letting the water run off my back and onto the ground. _Lily’s so mean!_ My thoughts go back to earlier:

 

_“You got aroused! I wanna see!_ ” I groan again, but my mind traces itself to her over and over again. My mind wanders from reality:

 

_{Yocchan~ You’re so cute,} Lily says, pinning me to the bed. She whispers into my ear, {My cute puppy.} I feel her lick the shell of my ear, {No, Lily~!} She kisses her way down my neck and gently sucks on the flesh there, making me whimper. Her lips make her way down onto my clothed chest, which then she gently pulls off my shirt and everything under it. She begins to-_

 

“AHHHHHHHH! LILY, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!” I scream out, incredibly embarrassed by my visions. _Lily! It's all your fault!_ I get out of the shower and change. I head back to the bedroom, where I see Lily, smirking at me. “What?”

 

“‘Lily, you fucking pervert’, huh?” I blush, “You heard that?!”

 

“Well, you were screaming at the top of your lungs, so yeah, I did.” I groan, “Ignore that…” I sit on the bed with Lily. She rubs her head affectionately on me,  “Yocchan~”

 

“What?” I pout.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“You’re mean…”

 

“Yocchan~ I’m sorry~” I turn my head away from her, “Hmph.” I can’t see her, but I can sense her sadness, “Yocchan~”

 

“Hmph…” She whines, “Yocchan~ I’m sorry~” I feel her place a kiss on my cheek and immediately, my mood lightens and my eyes go wide, “L-Lily?!” I blush. “Yocchan~” She looks at me with sad, longing eyes. I whine. _Lily! I can’t be mad if you do that!_ “Yocchan~” I whine again. I throw myself onto her, pulling her into a hug. “Lily, you idiot. I can’t be mad if you do that…” I whine. I sense her mood go up, “Yocchan~!” She hugs me back and rubs her face on my head. “Fluffy puppy, I love you~” I blush, “I-I know that already! And Lily! We need to sleep, it’s like 23:00 (11:00pm)! And I love you, too..."

 

“Ok, but I still wanna hold you.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“‘Kay go to sleep, puppy.”

 

“Yeah, ok.” She kisses my forehead and we go to sleep.

 

The next morning, we did the usual. Once we were at the bus stop, we were greeted by Chika and You. “Morning,” Chika says groggily. “You sound tired,” Lily says. “I am. You-chan and I stayed up for a while doing stuff.”

 

“Was ‘stuff’ You-chan?” Lily smirks.

 

“Yeah... I mean no! No! Homework!” Chika panics, blushing as red as a beet. “Chika-chan and I did homework! We didn't do any lewd stuff!” You's just as red.

 

“Yeah, sure,” I say. They groan. The bus pulls up and we head to school. The classes go by slowly, but it all comes to a close. “Yoshiko-chan! Oi, Yoshiko-chan, zura!”

 

“Yocchan.” I look at the door to see my one and only. “Lily.” I can feel Zuramaru glare at me from behind, but I just look back and smirk at her. "Is she the only one who can get your head out of the clouds, zura?!"

 

"I don't know."

 

“Come ‘ere, puppy!” I blush at Lily's words.

 

“Hah?” says Zuramaru, extremely confused.

 

“I’m not a dog!”  ‘And don’t do that in front of others. It’s embarrassing.’

 

‘But I love you.’

 

‘I love you too, but that’s embarrassing!’

 

‘I like embarrassed Yocchan.’

 

“You two have just been staring at each other and making faces, zura. It’s kinda creepy…”

 

“I-It’s not! And you were seeing things!”

 

“Whatever, zura.” We walk to the clubroom together, where we see everyone sitting at the table. “Since next month starts next week and we have the entire week off for repairs, which day shall we go and which day shall we leave?” Dia-san looks at us, “Oh, you three are here, good. We were discussing the plans for the camp.” We take a seat. Lily’s next to me, of course. “Why not this weekend? We’ll get a full week together.”

 

“That’s sounds good, Kanan-san. Everyone else?” She looks around the room. “I guess not so Saturday it is!”

 

“You seem pumped, Dia. Don’t tell me you found another treasure map.”

 

“I am not! And I didn't find another treasure map! Mari-san, you are incorrect.”

 

“Liar, you are excited.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“So Saturday? Fine with me. When and where should we meet up?” says Chika. “4:00 in the morning at the station.” We all groan. 'There is no way I'm getting up that early,' I telepathically say to Lily.

 

'I couldn't agree more.'

 

“Wait, tomorrow’s Saturday!” yells Chika.

 

“Yes?” Dia-san says as if it was common logic, which it was. It's Friday today.

 

“Oh, ok.” Everyone deadpans. “So what’re we doing, now?”

 

“Is everyone already packed?”

 

“Yes, Yocchan and I are packed.” Lily and I had packed on the first day we decided the time. The time being next month. “I sure did!”

 

“Did you use the list?”

 

“O-Of course I did! It’s not like I didn't use it! Hahaha…” Everyone deadpans, knowing she didn’t use the list. “Chika-san, what did you pack?”

 

“Not the things like last time. Just normal things...Sadly…”

 

“Good, now shall we bond through speech?”

 

“It’s called ‘talking about stuff’, Dia…”

 

“Shut up, Kanan-san.”

 

“Now, let us, ‘talk about stuff.' Who wants to begin?”

 

“Let’s talk about what books we read recently, zura!”

 

“I read a textbook.”

 

“Dia, you’re so boring!”

 

“I am not! Textbooks are interesting!”

 

“Yeah, sure. I read some smu-”

 

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.”

 

“Mari, we didn’t need to know that…”

 

“Whatever! What about Chikachi?”

 

“Huh? Me? I read magazines about µ’s.”

 

“I read them with Chika-chan.”

 

“What about Riko-chan and Yoshiko-chan?”

 

“It's Yohane!”

 

“Sure whatever. What did you read?”

 

“I read stuff with Lily.”

 

“What was Riko-chan reading?”

 

“NOTHING!”

 

‘Her yuri hentai.’

 

‘Shut up, Yocchan.’

 

‘They can’t hear us!’

 

‘It’s still embarrassing!’ I scoff, ‘Payback!’ She slaps me on the shoulder, “OW!” Everyone looks at us confused. Chika speaks up, “Ok? That wasn't totally random at all."

 

“Nevermind that. We should be bonding through-”

 

“Talking.”

 

“Same thing!”

 

“What are we talking about now, zura?”

 

“Animals we like!” Chika yells. “Yeah, ok. I like dolphins.” 

 

“Well, it is your shiny insignia.”

 

“Ruby likes hamsters.”

 

“My preferred animal is the rabbit.”

 

“Dia, you’re speech is so boring. You need to chill.”

 

“Well, then what is yours, Mari-san?”

 

“I like horses.”

 

“Of course. What about Hanamaru-san?”

 

“I like tanukis, zura. Yoshiko-chan?”

 

“It’s Yohane! And I like...cats…”

 

“That’s so un-Yoshiko-chan-like, zura.”

 

“Shut up, Zuramaru!”

 

“Otters are definitely one of my favorites. What about Riko-chan?”

 

“Huh?! Oh, I like wolves.” I blush. ‘LILY!’ 

 

‘Especially fluffy puppy.’

 

‘Lily, oh my God! That’s so embarrassing!’ 

 

‘No one can hear us, so it’s ok.’ 

 

“That’s so un-Riko-chan-like,” says Chika, “I’d think she and Yoshiko-chan would switch.”

 

“That’s true, zura.” 

 

“Shut up, Zuramaru!” 

 

“Fluffy puppy, we need to go.” My face goes red once again, ‘Lily!’

 

“Hah?” says everyone except for Lily and I. “Fluffy puppy?” asks Chika, “What the heck’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“It’s just an inside joke.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“We’ll see you guys tomorrow, ok?”

 

“Yeah,” says You. We wave to them as we leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't clear, it was You who said that they like otters.


	10. I'll Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ This chapter's a little lewd. You have been warned. (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

Once we get to Lily’s house, “What the hell, Lily?!” 

 

“Hehehe, my fluffy puppy.” I groan. “Yocchan,” she gives me a quick peck on the cheek, “I love you.”

 

“LILY!” I hide my reddened face in her chest. “Come on, puppy. We need a bath.” 

 

“Ugh~ You’re so embarrassing… But I love you so much. Why do you do this to me~!” She giggles, “Come on, puppy. Let’s go.” 

 

We undress and then begin to bathe, but I catch myself staring at Lily, who was washing herself. “You like the view?” she smirks at me. I blush, knowing I’ve been caught. I look away in embarrassment. “Aww, Yocchan~” She unexpectedly hugs me from behind. I feel my face get even hotter. “L-Lily? W-What are you doing?” Lily giggles, “Yocchan~ Just what were you staring at?”

 

“N-Nothing!”

 

“Hmm… Are you sure?” She licks the shell of my ear, causing me to whine. “Come on, Yocchan. Tell the truth~” She begins to gently suck on my ear, “Mn-! L-Lily!”

 

“Mmm, you’re so cute…”

 

“N-No! Lily!”

 

“You like that?” I whine. “Yocchan’s being lewd.”

 

“N-No! It’s your fault, I’m thinking of weird things!” She stops sucking on my ear and instead, places a gentle kiss on my cheek. “I was just teasing.”

 

“You’re so mean~!” I whine. 

 

“Love you.”

 

“...Stupid Lily...I love you, too…” Luckily, I just had to rinse off, so afterward we decided to just get changed and go back to the bedroom since our ‘shower’ was longer than expected.

 

Lily flops onto the bed and then holds her arms out, hoping I’d let her hold me. I crawl onto the bed and shyly place myself in between her arms. She gladly hugs me, “Fluffy puppy~!”

 

“Yeah, yeah…” 

 

We lay together in silence, until, I suddenly feel Lily flip our positions. I feel my face get hotter. I’m pinned to the bed once again.

 

“L-Lily…” My heart beats fast. “Yocchan…” We press our lips together. Her tongue eventually slips into my mouth, and I reciprocate. “Mmm…”

 

“Yocchan…” Our kiss reluctantly comes to an end. Our breathing is heavy, our faces red. “Yocchan…” We just made out again…

 

I feel the wet spot form again in my underwear. What I didn’t notice was that Lily’s knee is right against my crotch. “You’re wet…” I turn to my side in embarrassment and groan. “Y-Yocchan… You’re too cute…” Her breaths are still heavy, “You’re not the only one who got turned on…” I look back up at her and I take notice of the slightly damp spot through her shorts. If it leaked through her panties, how wet is she really?

 

I move my leg until my knee touches her crotch. The sudden movement makes her flinch, “Mn-! Y-Yocchan?!” Her moans are like music to my ears. I feel her pulse throbbing through her shorts. “L-Lily…”

“Yocchan... I think we should stop…” I remove my leg from her area and we both sit up. “I had a feeling you weren’t ready yet…” My eyes go wide. She was right. I take her by surprise, wrapping my arms around her. “Y-Yocchan?!”

“I love you…” I begin to silently cry into her chest. I feel her hug back, “I love you, too… I’ll wait…no matter how long it takes…” 

 

“Why do you stay with me? I’m probably the worst lover ever… I can’t do anything right…”

 

“Because I love you and I don’t ever want to let go… I’ll wait forever if I have to. Because you mean everything to me. I love you the way you are, and I never want to stop loving you.” 

 

“Lily…” She gently lays us back, keeping me secure in her arms as I continue to cry into her chest. “Shh…” she rubs my back, gently, “Good girl, Yocchan, good girl…” She holds me close as I cry myself to sleep.

 

The next morning, I find Lily holding me in the same position. Her gentle breaths blow against the top of my head. I snuggle my face into the crook of her neck, taking in her scent. I hear her gently groan, “Yocchan?”

 

“Sorry, did I wake you up?”

 

“No. It just felt like the right time.” She lets out a yawn and proceeds to hold me closer. “Good morning, my fluffy puppy.” 

 

“Good morning, Lily.” I feel her place a kiss on my forehead, “We have to meet at the station…”

 

“Mm… But I really don’t want to get up.”

 

“Same here but it’s 8:00.” I whine, “Yeah, fine…” We reluctantly get up and get ready to go. 

 

We get some food on the way to the station for breakfast. Although we shouldn't have, we bought crepes. “Lily~ Lemme try yours.” She kindly holds it to my mouth, “Don’t eat all of it.” I smile and then proceed to take a bite. Strawberries. I hold mine to her mouth and she takes a bite as well. “Chocolate shouldn’t be for breakfast, Yocchan,” she teases. “Crepes shouldn’t be for breakfast either, but here we are.” We laugh.

 

“Oi! You guys are kinda late!” yells Chika. We look towards her direction to see everyone else. We run over. “Sorry…” says Lily. “You guys got crepes?! No fair! Riko-chan, lemme have a bite.” 

 

“Chika-chan, this is my breakfast.”

 

“Why are you having crepes for breakfast?!”

 

“Because we can,” I respond. She whines. We only had a few bites left so we finished them off. “You two are a minute late!” scolds Dia. “Sorry…”

 

“Give them a break, Dia. It was just a minute.”

 

“I guess I could. Thank Kanan-san for her kindness.”

 

“Thanks, Kanan-san,” we thank.

 

“I got here at 4:00, but nobody was here, zura.”

 

“I thought you learned last time, Zuramaru! That’s too early!” I sigh. 

 

The train pulls up and we get on board. 


	11. It's Jokes!

“We should have a party now,” says Chika.

 

“No, Chika-san.”

 

“But why a partly now?” asks Kanan. Suddenly, it hits me, “Don’t you dare.”

 

“A Happy Party Train!” I facepalm. We all groan. Well, except Mari, who bursts out laughing. “Why, Chika, why…” grumbles Kanan.

 

“I thought it was funny.”

 

“Chika, your definition of ‘funny’ is bad."

 

“No, it’s not! It’s like paper.”

 

“Don’t you dare,” I say. “It’s tear-able!” We all groan again and Mari just laughs harder.  “Please stop,” Lily whines.

 

“I don’t think the depths of Hell can handle this.”

 

“It was funny!”

 

“I’d rather roast Mari again.”

 

“Hey! That wasn’t fun!”

 

“It was fun to us.”

 

“Kanan~ You’re so mean~”

 

“No, I’d say she’s average,” says Dia-san. She muffles a laugh, whispering to herself, “She's average. Hehehe.”

 

“Oh my God, Dia. That was even worse!”

 

“What?” You says confused.

 

“‘Average’ is another word for ‘mean’ in math.”

 

“Dia, even your jokes are boring.”

 

“Shut up, Mari-san.”

 

“She’s not wrong,” says Kanan. “She’s not right either.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’d say she’s obtuse.”

 

“OH MY GOD, DIA, STOP.”

 

“DIA, STOP! THAT IS NOT SHINY!”

 

“I thought it was funny. Actually, I’d say it was pretty-”

 

“DON’T YOU DARE.”

 

“A-cute.” We all groan.

 

“What? Fine. At least we’re not on a ‘plane.’ We all groan again.

 

“Oh my God, someone make it stop.”

 

“I was just trying to ‘subtract’ the dullness by ‘adding’ ‘multiple’ funny things. I didn’t think it would ‘divide’ us like this.”

 

“OH MY GOD, DIA STOP.”

 

“Onee-chan, please stop.”

 

“Ruby? Fine...I thought it was funny…”

 

“Dia, you’re jokes suck.”

 

“Shut up, Kanan-san…” We luckily arrive and we get off the train. I didn’t want to hear any more of Dia-san’s stupid jokes.

 

“Finally! Now we don’t have to hear any more of Dia’s lame jokes!” says Mari.

 

“They are not!”

 

“Dia, they suck.”

 

“Kanan-san!”

 

“Look!”

 

“Chika-san?”

 

“It’s a tree!” I facepalm. 

 

'She’s in the same year as you?’

 

‘Yup…’

 

“Chika-chan, it’s just a tree. You literally have one next to your house,” says You.

 

“But it’s a wild tree!”

 

“So are the ones by Kanan-chan’s house.”

 

“Really?!” I see Lily facepalm.

 

‘You must have it rough.’

 

’Yeah, that is if You-chan’s not there.’

 

“Alright! Now, Mari-san, where’s your cabin?”

 

“Over there!” she points to the forest.

 

“Mari-san, that’s the forest…”

 

“It’s in the forest! And it has an onsen, too!”

 

“Rich people are crazy…” says Kanan.

 

“Shiny~!” Mari begins running ahead without us. “MARI-SAN?!” “I’m gonna beat you!

 

“MARI-SAN, THIS ISN’T A RACE!”

 

“It is now!” Kanan runs past Dia-san with a smirk. “Wha-?! Kanan-san?!”

 

“C’mon! It’ll be fun! And it’ll be a workout!” says Chika, eagerly pushing Dia-san.

 

“Chika-san?!”

 

“C’mon!”

 

“Ugh, fine…” The rest run ahead, but Lily and I just watch them.

 

“You wanna show ‘em who’s boss?” asks Lily. “Sure. You up for it?” She smiles at me, “You know it.”

 

“I’ll give you a 10-second head start.”

 

“What? Nooo~”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I’d rather play it fair.”

 

“I’m never playing it fair.”

 

“But you are naturally like that!”

 

“Please?” She sighs, “Yeah, I’ll take the 10-seconds…”

 

“And, go!” She begins running ahead of me, but I notice something. It’s already been 10 seconds and it looks like I’m gonna lose. I begin running towards Lily and I eventually catch up.

 

“Since when are you so fast?”

 

“Not sure. I’m not tired either.”

 

“Looks like I’ve been rubbing off on ya.” She laughs. After, she surprises me by kissing me on the cheek, leaving me standing in shock. I hear her giggle as she runs ahead. I snap out of it, "LILY! THAT'S CHEATING!"

 

"BUT YOU LIKED IT~!"

 

"S-SHUT UP!" We eventually catch up to the rest. "Haha, Yocchan. I beat you."

 

"You cheated!"

 

"I still beat you." I pout, "You're mean..."

 

"Mari-san, your cabin is awfully far into the forest, isn't it?"

 

"Yeah. Apparently, it's more peaceful and we have more freedom."

 

"Oh." Mari opens the door, "Welcome to the Ohara Cabin!"


	12. Choosing Rooms and Talking

The inside is larger than expected and there's a fireplace.

 

"Isn't it shiny?!"

 

"It's amazing, Mari-chan!" says Chika.

 

“It certainly is, Chika-san.”

 

I look around the house, when I eventually find the bedrooms, “I found the bedrooms!”

 

“Ok, now, everyone, do you remember your pairs?”

 

“Yocchan and I.”

 

“Good. Go put your stuff away and then we shall bond through speech.”

 

“It’s called ‘talking about stuff,’ Dia…”

 

“Shut up, Kanan-san! Now, go.”

 

Lily and I walk into one of the rooms, “CALL IT!” Lily flops onto the bed, “This room is ours now! Watch as I build up energy!” She closes her eyes and pretends to sleep. “Lily! Get up!” I whine. “I’m building energy.”

 

“G-Get up or I-I’m gonna attack you!”

 

“Zzz…”

 

“LILY!”

 

I flop onto the bed next to her and I move so that I’m lying face-down on her back. “Yocchan~” she whines. “I’m not getting up.” Suddenly, she turns over and hugs me.

 

“Hahaha, you fell into my trap!”

 

“Noo~!” I pretend to whine, but the giggles coming out of my mouth don't really help. “

 

You’re stuck now!”

 

“I’m stuck…” I relax into her arms, “We should get up.”

 

“I don’t feel like it.”

 

“Dia-san’s gonna get mad.” Lily whines, knowing I’m probably right.

 

“I came to get you, but it seems you two are busy…” We look towards the door to see Dia-san. “Please excuse me.” She begins to embarrassedly walk out. We get up. “NO! This isn’t what it looks like!” Lily and I follow her and we meet up with everyone else. “Y-Yeah!”

 

“I-It’s ok… I’m sure you two can have your time alone…”

 

“It’s not like that!”

 

“What happened? Why’re you all so red?” asks Kanan.

 

“I walked in on them…”

 

“IT’S NOT LIKE THAT! IT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING!”

 

“Then, what really happened?”

 

“I fell and Lily caught me. Dia-san walked in right after.”

 

“Oh… SO LET US DO TALKING!” Everyone deadpans.

 

“About what, Onee-chan?”

 

“Uh… I don’t know…”

 

“How about… relationships?”

 

“SOUNDS GOOD TO ME! Mari-san, you start.”

 

“Dia, you’re a mess.”

 

“Shut up.

 

“...”

 

“Mari-san I said you can start.”

 

“But you told me to shut up.”

 

“You wanna slap?”

 

“No, thank you. So, there was this really hot girl by the beach and, like, her hair was so beautiful! She was going diving.”

 

“Did you talk to her?”

 

“Yeah! I said, ‘Can I touch your chest?’”

 

“Mari-chan, why would you say that?!”

 

“She actually said, ‘Can I touch your everything.’”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Because I was there.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah! After she said, ‘No.’ But then I said, ‘Kanan, we both know I’m gonna do it anyway!’” And then I did just that. “

 

Wait, the hot girl was Kanan-chan?”

 

“Well, yeah!”

 

“After that, I told her to never talk to me like that again. It was really weird.”

 

“I’d think so. Now, my turn!” Chika says. “So, I’m gonna tell you about this one really awkward story. So, like, You-chan and I were making out-”

 

“CHIKA-CHAN!”

 

“And like then, from the other side of the balcony, Yoshiko-chan goes, ‘THEY’RE FLIRTING!’ and, like, after that we closed the curtains and didn’t continue after that.”

 

“I remember that. I regret nothing,” I say.

 

“I remember that too. Yocchan and I were just walking into the room to see those two sucking faces.”

 

“That was one of the worst days of my life…”

 

“Aw, You-chan! Don’t worry! I’m sure there'll be worse days!”

 

“Chika-chan, what could be worse than that?”

 

“They could’ve caught us having se-” You quickly covers her girlfriend’s mouth, but it seems it was too late. “Oh ho ho! Looks like there are worse days!” Mari teases. They groan in embarrassment.

 

“What about Riko-chan?” She blushes, “H-Huh?! M-Me?! N-No one would date me!”

 

‘Liar.’

 

‘Shut up, Yocchan.’

 

“Aww~ But what’s with stuttering?”

 

“U-Uh…”

 

“HHHUUUUHHHHHH! YOU LIKE SOMEONE!”

 

“W-WHAT?!”

 

I feel my face get hot.

 

“Who is it?!” asks Chika. "Yeah, Riko-chan! Tell us!”

 

“I-I don’t!”

 

‘Liar.’

 

‘You’re one to talk! You’re bright red!’

 

‘Shut up!’

 

“Lily doesn’t have to tell you who.”

 

“What~? Then what about you?”

 

“H-Huh?! N-No!”

 

“So you like someone, too!”

 

“W-Where’d you get that idea from!?”

 

“Who is it?!”

 

“I-I don’t!”

 

“Ok, that’s enough, we should start making dinner!”

 

“I’ll make curry!”

 

“Yes, that sounds good.”

 

"You guys keep talking. I'll chat through the kitchen."

 

"Ok~" She leaves to make dinner.

 

"Now, where were we... Ah yes, Yoshiko-san was telling us who she likes." 

 

"I WAS NOT!"

 

"So you do like someone! You just admitted you did!"

 

"W-What?!"  
  


"You said, 'I was not' and that means you weren't telling us who you liked!"

 

'Shit.'

 

'Oh ho ho, what are you gonna do about it?'

 

'Shut up, Lily!'

 

"Ask Lily who she likes!"

 

"What?! Yocchan?!"

 

'You're welcome.'

 

'You little shit.'

 

'He he he.'

 

"So who does Riko-chan like?!"

 

"I-I'M NOT TELLING!"

 

'Yocchan, I need you to back me up before they find out about us!'

 

'Yeah, ok.'

 

"S-She doesn't have to tell you."

 

"Fine... What about Dia-san?!"

 

"Me? I'm much too busy with council work."

 

"What a boring love life."

 

"Shut up, Mari-san!"

 

"Guys! Dinner's ready!"

 

"Yeah, ok."

 

"Come on, Yocchan~"

 

"Yeah." 


	13. Stories

We all head to the dining area, where each of us was given a bowl of curry and rice. Lily sits next to me.

 

“And this is for you.” You places a bottle of tabasco in front of me.

 

“Yohane gives you thanks.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

We do the routine everyone does for every meal, but halfway through the meal, I suddenly feel a hand touch mine. I look up and my gaze meets Lily’s. I shyly entwine my fingers with hers with an obvious blush across my face.

 

‘You’re blushing, Yocchan… It’s cute…’ I feel my face get redder, ‘What the hell, Lily?! That’s embarrassing!’ She smiles.

 

‘We have to be careful for the next few days.’

 

‘I know…’

 

“You two are still eating?!” yells Chika. We jump and let go of each other’s hands. We then realize we were the only two left on the table. “N-No, we just finished…”

 

“Well, hurry up! Everyone’s waiting!” I grab both Lily and my dishes and put them in the sink with the rest of them.

 

“Thank you, Yocchan,” Lily says smiling at me. I blush.

 

“Now, we should get going before you turn into a tomato.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You’re bright red.”

 

“Shut up…”

 

We join the others in the living room. “So, what’s up?” I say. “

 

We’re telling scary stories. It’s gonna be shiny!”

 

“We were waiting until you two finished, zura.”

 

“Oh, thanks.” Lily and I sit down next to each other.

 

“Now, I believe the literature master should be the one to tell us.” Kanan looks at Zuramaru. “M-Me?!”

 

“Of course! I’m sure you’ve got something shiny!”

 

“O-Ok… Any ideas?”

 

“The supernatural!”

 

“That sounds like a plan, Chika-chan, zura!”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Now...AH! I got one, zura! So one night, a group of girls were in a forest, having a sleepover at a cabin. But there was a rumor going around. A rumor that a beast roamed around on two legs killing people. In that. Exact. Forest. It killed for the fun of it. The cold, heartless beast took on any animal it saw and killed it. This included humans.”

 

I sense fear in everyone. But Lily’s fear is different. Hers seems like one that is concerned.

 

“And so, in the middle of the night,” as Zuramaru continues, Lily grabs my hand and squeezes it tight. Confused, I look at her, but she seems too fixated on the story.

 

“The beast silently broke into the house, hoping to get some prey. The girls slept soundly, unaware of the danger. Slowly, one by one, the beast woke them and began to gut them alive, when they were completely aware. Using its razor-like claws, it gave the girls a slow and painful death. It’s canine-like features shadowed against the wallas it dragged its victims with its mouth, painting the floor red.”

 

 _Canine?_  My eyes go wide. No. It can’t be. That’s why Lily was concerned. That’s why she was scared. That’s why she held my hand. Because the story was about-

 

“The werewolf killed every single one of them and they were never seen again!” I look at Lily, about to cry.

 

Was I really that scary? Am I really like that? Was I some sort of blood-thirsty monster?

 

Lily takes notice and immediately jumps into action. She stands up and pulls me up with her. “I think we’re going to bed.”

 

“Aww, really?”

 

“Sorry, Chika-chan. You guys have fun, ok?” Lily fakes a smile at her and we turn around to leave.

 

Lily walks us to the bedroom and locks the door behind us. She picks me up and places me on the bed. Lily joins me soon after, as the tears begin to fall.

 

“Am I really like that?” She holds me lovingly in her arms. “No, Yocchan... “ She kisses my forehead.

 

“What happens if-”

 

“Shh… It’s ok… It’s ok…”  I grasp onto her shirt, silently crying in her arms. “It’s ok, Yocchan… You’re a good girl…” She hugs me tighter, gently rubbing my back. “Shh… You’re a good girl.” She holds me tight until I fall asleep.

 

The next day, I wake up in her arms, about 6:00 in the morning before anyone else. “Mmn?” Lily breathes peacefully, making me smile.

 

I give her a quick peck on the nose. “Hmm? Yocchan?” I blush, “S-Sorry! Did I wake you?” She shakes her head, “No, not really.” She kisses me gently on the lips. “But I think I’d have my good morning kiss here.” She smirks at me. I groan in embarrassment and bury my face into her chest. “Aww, are you embarrassed?” I groan again. “Aww, Yocchan~” She snuggles her head into mine. After building up some courage, I kiss Lily, startling her. Her tongue prods against my lips once again and without hesitation, I open my mouth. Soft moans fill the room.

 

 

"Mmn..."

 

"Mn..." After a while, we reluctantly pull away. The damp spot is back. "I have a feeling my Yocchan is wet again." I blush even harder, "S-Shut up! I-I bet you are too!"

 

"I am, but, you know, only Yocchan can do that." She gives me a wink and after she hugs me, leaving me completely flustered that she just admitted that I make her aroused.

 

"Come on, fluffy puppy, we need to shower. We didn't do it last night." I reluctantly let go and sit up and Lily does the same, "Yeah, ok..." I shyly look up at her with a blush, "but you have to come with me." She giggles, "Of course. Then I can see your wet p-"

 

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" I blush even harder. She giggles and grabs our stuff, "Hehe. My cute, Yocchan."


	14. Bathing with Lily and Heavenly Petting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was busy with shit.

We quietly enter the bathing area, knowing the others are sleeping. “It’s huge…” I say. “Well, she did say there was an onsen. Although, I didn’t think it would be this big.”

 

“No kidding.”

 

We place our stuff to the side, undress, and head over to the shower area. “Yocchan~ Let me wash your back.” Reluctantly, I say, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She frowns, which hurts me knowing I caused it. “Why not? I blush, “W-Well… Last time… was a little… you know...intense…” The thought hits her, “Oh yeah, that’s right… We really do need to be careful…”

 

“Yeah…”

 

We shower next to each other and then we head into the bath. “It’s so warm...hehehe…” I stick my head half-way into the water, leaving my nose and up out. “It is, isn’t it?” She sits next to me. I raise my face out of the water and lean my head on Lily’s shoulder. “It’s nice… Just the two of us…” She wraps an arm around my head, holding me closer, “I couldn’t agree more…”

 

We sit there in silence for a while until Lily breaks it, “Can you swim?” I lift my head and turn to look at her, confused, “Well, that was random. Why do you ask?” “I was just wondering. You didn’t go into the water to swim that one time we had camp at Chika-chan’s ryokan.” I look away in embarrassment, “I-I can swim, but…”

 

“But?”

 

“I can’t swim…”

 

“But you said you could?”

 

“I mean like _swim_ swim.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“I can only doggy-paddle…”

 

Her face lights up and she puts her hands to her mouth, “That’s so cute.” She hugs onto from behind and tries to carry me, “Lily?!”

 

“SWIM!”

 

I blush and begin to struggle, “What?!” Lily carries me to the deeper side of the onsen.

 

“Swim, fluffy puppy! Swim!”

 

“No!”

 

Suddenly, a familiar voice says, “So that’s where all the noise was coming from…” We look at Dia-san, her younger sister behind her, and our faces go bright red. And because we were leaning backward, we fell backward into the water. “Wah!” A loud splash could be heard throughout the room. “Sorry, Lily…” “It’s fine…” “What are you two doing up at 6:30?!” “Uh…” “What’s with all this noise?” Chika walks into the room and yawns. She is followed by You. “No kidding.” Kanan enters the room with Mari. “Why are you up Yoshiko-chan? Same to you, Riko-chan,” asks Chika with a yawn. “Uh… Well…” “Well, to me, it looked like they were wrestling...in the water…naked…” Dia-san says with a light blush. We get even redder. “I-I was trying to get Yocchan to swim…”

 

“And I didn’t want to…”

 

“So you two ended up like that.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“I’m going back to bed. Come on, Ruby, you need your sleep.”

 

“Ok, Onee-chan.” The Kurosawa sisters exit the room and following behind them are the rest of Aqours, leaving Lily and I alone again.

 

We look at each other and laugh.

 

“Whoops!”

 

“There goes our idea of being quiet!”

 

“We should get out anyway. Someone’s a wrinkly puppy.”

 

“Yeah...And by the way, you’re wrinkly, too.” She giggles. “Let’s go, Yocchan.”

 

We dry off, get dressed, and then head back to our room. Once we enter, I sit on the bed and Lily locks the door. “Become the puppy!” She gives me the little demon smile. “Why?” Her smile becomes her usual one and she says, “Because, I wanna pet you.” I shift and Lily joins me on the bed.

 

She smiles and begins to pet me, “So fluffy~!” ‘Yeah, yeah.’ Suddenly, Lily begins to scratch the base of my head, when my head connects to my neck. I tense up in surprise and then a second later, I relax and close my eyes. I run my head against her without thinking, eager to create the good feeling again. “Hehehe. You like this, don’t you?” I open my eyes and feign ignorance, ‘W-What are you talking about?’

 

“Liar, you _love_ it.” I half-shift, “No…”

 

“Then I guess I should stop,” she teases. Without thinking, I shout out, “No!” She smirks at me, “Hm?” Realization hits me and I go bright red.

 

“Well, uh, um…”

 

“Go ahead, Yocchan. Try to cover up the truth.” Unable to compete with that, I groan in embarrassment, “Just keep petting me…” She giggles and continues to scratch me. I relax again and smile.

 

Suddenly, I smell food. I perk up and my ears twitch.

 

“What’s wrong, Yocchan?”

 

“I. SMELL. BACON!” I shift into my human form. Yelling, I burst out the door and into the living room, “BAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!” Lily runs after me, “Yocchan!” Everyone except You is sitting on the couch, looking at us as if we were idiots. “Uh, hi?” I feel Lily slap the back of my head, gently, “OW!” “That’s what you get for running off!” I whine. “What are you two doing?” asks Kanan. “And what were you doing?” continues Mari.

 

“Playing cards.”

 

‘Liar.’

 

‘Shut up, Lily.’

 

“Oh. Come join us. We’re chatting again.”

 

We both take a seat.

 

“We were just talking about things we’re scared of.”

 

“Ever since Hanamaru-chan told us that story, I’ve been afraid of wolves.” I flinch and tense up, but Lily holds my hand. “Chika-chan, wolves aren’t scary, just misunderstood.”

 

“They’re still scary, Riko-chan!”

 

“I think they are beautiful animals.”

 

“Ok, Riko-chan, imagine a wolf runs up to you and attacks your throat!”

 

“I think that that wouldn’t happen.”

 

‘She’s much too timid.’

 

“Oh my God, Lily, what are you thinking of?!’

 

‘I think I’d rather attack hers.’

 

‘Oh my God, Lily! Stop!’ I blush, knowing Lily meant a different kind of attacking. “It totally would!”

 

“And that’s your opinion. Now, what else?”

 

“I’m afraid of Mari when she wants to do some dumb idea.”

 

“I must agree with you, Kanan-san.”

 

“What~? I’m not scary!”

 

“Sure, whatever.”

 

“Well, I’m scared of the most terrifying thing of all!”

 

“W-What’s that, Onee-chan?”

 

“An A-!”

 

Everyone except the Kurosawa sisters facepalm. “Dia, that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

 

“Shut up, Mari-san.”

 

“Guys! Breakfast is ready!”

 

“Ok~!”


	15. Beach

We all eat and then, “There’s a beach just a walk away from here. It’s a nice one, too.”

 

“Really?”

 

“WE SHOULD GO SWIMMING!”

 

“Chika-chan, you’re being too loud!” She runs into the room and a few minutes later she comes out in her bathing suit. “Let’s go!”

 

“Chika-chan…”

 

“What is it, You-chan?”

 

“I think you forgot something…”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“We still need to change.”

 

“Oh yeah… Hurry up!” 

 

We all go to our rooms to change into our swimsuits. Once we get into the room, Lily locks the door. We both undress and once I’m wearing nothing, “Nice.”

 

I turn around to see Lily, completely dressed in her swimsuit and looking me up and down. “LILY!” I blush and she giggles, “Sorry, you were just really pretty.” I groan in embarrassment, “You’re one to talk.”

 

“Hm?” She looks at me, confused. “You’re hot as fuck!” She lightly blushes. “W-Well then…” While I was talking, I got dressed into something a little different. “Nice.” I look at Lily again, “What?”

 

“That looks nice on you.”

 

“It’s literally just boardshorts and a rashguard with of course something under it!”

 

“You still look hot as fuck.” I blush, “Shut up!” She giggles and we meet up with the others. Of course, Kanan’s in her wetsuit. Everyone else was either wearing a one piece or a bikini. I was the only one wearing what I was wearing. “Yoshiko-chan…” I look at Chika.

 

“What? And it’s Yohane!”

 

“That’s a new look…”

 

“I know! Isn’t it nice?” says Lily happily. My face heats up once again, “Shut up, Lily…” We all head over towards the beach. It had lots of tide pools and the waves were pretty calm. The sun’s not really out so I don’t think getting sunburned is an option. “UMIIIIIIIIII” screams Chika, running towards the water. “Where?!” Dia-san yells out soon after. “I don’t think it’s that Umi, Onee-chan…” Dia lies down onto the sand and curls up into a ball, quietly sulking. “Onee-chan?!” Ruby comforts her older sister and You chases after Chika. Mari’s sitting on her towel with Kanan, who surprisingly didn’t go into the water yet. Lily is still next to me though.

 

“Ah!” Lily’s sudden reaction makes me flinch, but the surprise doesn’t last long. “What is it?” She smirks at me, “I get to see you swim.”

 

“Oh hell no.”

 

“Too bad!” 

 

She hugs onto my waist from behind and carries me backward towards the ocean. “Lily!” I struggle, but that’s a little difficult if your feet don’t touch the ground! I feel everyone’s gazes at us and I smell Lily’s excitement.  We reach the water and Lily purposely falls backwards. “I’m a whale!”

 

“Wah!” She lets go of me as I sit in between her legs. She giggles like an idiot. Everyone looks at us with a sweatdrop. “What the heck are they doing?” Dia-san says. “Just ignore them. They’re pretty weird…” answers Chika.

 

Ignoring their conversation, I get up and walk a few meters away from her, but Lily whines, “Nooo~”

 

“Since you’re a whale you can’t go on the beach!” I smirk at her, but she proceeds to stand up, “I’m a land whale!”

 

“What?” She begins running at me I whisper to myself, “Oh shit!” I begin to run away from her, “You can’t outrun the whale!”

 

“Pretty sure I can!”

 

“WHALE!”

 

She tackles me to the ground. “OOF!” She lies on top of me and whispers to me, ‘Can’t outrun me,’ my ass.” I let out a light laugh, “Shut up…” She gets up and then pulls me up after. “You ok?” There’s her concerned side. I smile, “Yeah. What about you?”

 

“Yeah… Now, where was I? Ah, yes.” She smirks at me again. 

 

“Oh no…”

 

“I'm gonna get you!” I run into the water and begin to doggy-paddle away, “Hahaha! Land whales can’t swim! Wait a minute…” I see her silently giggling to herself on the beach, “OH MY GOD, LILY!”

 

“I made you swim!” I swim back to shore. Her swimsuit’s pretty dry by now and then an idea hits me. “Hehehe…” I begin to creep towards her. “Yocchan?”

 

“LET’S HUG!” Kanan looks at me, “What the heck?”

 

“Kanan, look, Yoshiko-chan’s you now!”

 

“Shut up, Mari!.”

 

Lily looks at me a little afraid and begins to run away, “NO!”

 

“HUG!” I chase after her, holding my sopping wet arms out. “LOVE ME!” I hug her, tackling her to the ground. 

 

“OOF!”

 

She whines, “Yocchan~ Now I’m all wet!” I whisper to her and smirk, “Only I can do that though.” She blushes, “Yocchan, you idiot!”

 

“I’m just saying what you said.”

 

“Shut up!” We sit on the sand and I turn to her, “Wanna make a base?”

 

“A base?”

 

“A sand base.”

 

“Like a fort?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Can it be underground?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Cool, let’s go!”

 

She gets up and begins to collect sticks, while I, on the other hand, begin to dig a large, deep hole in the sand. Once Lily comes back, I’ve finished it. 

 

“That was fast.”

 

“The quicker we get it done, the quicker we get to throw sand at people.”

 

We place the sticks in a formation so it holds the sand that covers the top of the hole, leaving part of the hole exposed towards the others. After placing more sand on the sticks, we go into the hole, which was actually quite roomy.

 

“Guys! Look I found a giant hole!” yells Chika. We smirk, ready to attack. They all walk over, curious.

 

“It really is big, Chika-chan…”

 

“W-What if there’s a monster in it!”

 

“Ruby, I don’t anything is in it.”

 

They begin to walk away, but I throw a sandball near them. “What the?” They all turn back towards the hold and walk back. After a few seconds of them observing, I quickly pop my head out, “WASSUP!” They all scream and I can hear Lily giggling in the background. “What the heck, Yoshiko-chan!”

 

“Hehehe.”

 

Lily soon pops out afterwards, “HI!” They all scream again. “You too?!”

 

“Hehehe.”

 

“Welcome to Fort YohaLily! You shall not pass!” I say.

 

“How the heck do you two fit in there?!”

 

“There’s room for one more person, but that’s our legroom.”

 

“Now, with the power of black magic, we shall disappear!” Lily sinks back into the hole and I follow her. Then suddenly we hear Chika, “Infiltrate the base!” She puts a leg inside the hole, but Lily hands me a nearby crab, and a big one at that, “Thanks.” She nods and I place the crab on her leg. It begins to crawl up, tickling the infiltrator, “What’s this tickl-OH MY GOD!” She quickly removes her leg from the hole. “You two suck!’ she yells at us, placing the crab back in the hole.

 

It walks towards Lily, “Good work, Cancer.” The crab just stares at us.

 

“Cancer?”

 

“Like the constellation.”

 

“Oh. Cool.”

 

“You two crab dwellers get out here! We’re eating lunch!” yells Dia-san. We get out of the hole, Lily bringing Cancer with us. We walk over, Lily gently petting the crab. 

 

“What’s u-Why do you still have that crab?!” Chika screams. Lily holds it out to her, smiling, “It’s Cancer.” Cancer just stares at her. “Cancer?! You named it?!”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Oh yeah, Yocchan, there’s a fish in our base” The hole, being so deep, water’s present.

 

“Really? How?”

 

“I think it fell in during building.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Want me to get it?”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

She runs back to the hole with a container I brought, “AQUARIUS!” Lily comes back with a small fish, swimming in the tank. “Aquarius, huh?”

 

“It matches Cancer.”

 

“Oh yeah.” Lily puts Cancer into the tank, as it and Aquarius are the same size and unable to eat each other. Everyone looks at us as if we were crazy. “What?”

 

“What, are you gonna get that horseshoe crab and call it Capricorn?” Chika says. We turn around to see a small horseshoe crab, about the same size as the other two. Lily runs up to it and brings it back. She places it in the tank.

 

“Great, it’s Capricorn…” Chika deadpans. “Its name is Scorpio.”

 

“Ah! Ruby found snails on it!” On the little horseshoe crab’s shell, was two tiny sea snails. “That’s Pisces.”

 

“I thought Pisces were fish,” says Chika.

 

“We already have a fish.”

 

“I guess that makes sense…”

“Are you all done having fun with your little animal servants?” We look at Dia-san. “Yeah.”

 

We clean our hands and then eat lunch. 

 

Afterwards, “Wanna make a pool?”

 

“Sure.”

 

I dig a large hole in the sand, near our other one. We released the animals. After that, Lily digs a ditch so water can go into the hole. It fills up and we sit in the hole together.

 

“You two sure like digging holes, huh?” Mari walks up to us.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You can join us if you want.”

 

“I think I’ll take up on that offer.” She joins us in the pool. “You two seem pretty close, huh?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You three! We’re going back to the cabin! Don’t stay long!” yells Dia-san, as they head back to the cabin. “You two can stay if you want, but I need some sleep.” Mari waves us goodbye, leaving us alone.

 

We sink deeper into the water, “Yocchan~”

 

“What?”

 

“I was holding back all day…”

 

“Holding back?” Suddenly, Lily pins me to the wall of the pool. “L-Lily?” Her face is flushed and so is mine. Lily gently cups my cheek. “Yocchan…” She gently places her lips on mine. We pull away and she hugs me. “I missed doing that…” I hug her back and smile to myself, “I missed that, too.” Nodding off, I blink and my eyes stay closed.

 

“Yocchan?”

 

**Riko’s POV**

“Yocchan?” I pull away from her to see her asleep. I smile, “Geez.”


	16. Embarrassing Yocchan

**Riko's POV**

I pick her up and piggyback her back to the cabin.

 

Opening the door with one hand, I enter the room. Everyone’s on the couch, already all dressed out. They all look at me with welcoming eyes. “Welcome back,” Mari-chan says.

 

“We’re back.”

 

“Someone seems tired, zura,” Hanamaru-chan giggles. I smile and look at the sleepy Yocchan on my back, “Yeah. I think I’m gonna dress her out and all that. Then I’ll put her to bed.”

 

“Yeah, ok. Are you coming back?”

 

“Yeah,” I laugh, having something in mind.

 

“Ok. See you later then.”

 

I walk into our room and lock the door. I smirk as I go through my bag and pull out a black wolf onesie. I got it for her.

 

I gently pull off her swimsuit, blushing along the way, hoping not to wake her. Successfully, I do so and replace the swimsuit with a t-shirt from her bag and shorts. Of course, I also put on her undergarments. Then, I smirk to myself as I put her into the onesie. I zip it up and put the hood on her head.  _ Cute _ She sleeps peacefully and I unlock the door. I head back out silently giggling to myself.

 

“You’re back.”

 

“Yeah.” We talk about a murderer that was apparently killing girls again for about an hour. It’s not the first time we talked about him during the camp. We talk until...

 

**Yoshiko’s POV**

I wake up in our bed, “How’d I get here?” I let out a yawn and look at the large mirror on the wall. I blush, noticing I’m not in my swimsuit, meaning someone changed my clothes while I was asleep. But the most obvious thing I noticed was the black wolf onesie I was wearing.  _ Lily! _

 

I aggressively burst the door open and run out with a red face, “LILY, WHAT THE HELL?!” She smirks, laughing, “How was your nap?”

 

“Don’t change the subject!” Then, I notice everyone else in the room, looking at me, trying to hold in laughs. “Where’d you get that, Yoshiko-chan?” asks Chika. “I didn’t know about it until now,” I look at Lily.

 

‘Fuck you.’

 

‘But you’re so cute~’

 

‘Ugh~’

 

“Lily!”

 

“But you look so cute, fluffy puppy~” She begins to lovingly poke my cheeks.

 

“It’s not something I’d expect Yoshiko-san to wear.”

 

“I agree with Onee-chan.”

 

“I also agree, zura.” I cross my arms and sit on the ground. Pouting, I say, “You’re mean.”

 

“You can take it off if you want.” I do so and get up to put the onesie back in our room. I come back after I put it back.

 

“Hehehe.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“So now that that’s over and that Yoshiko-san has joined us, we shall continue.”

 

“About what?” I ask. “About what to eat.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“That lasted for about an hour.”

 

“Ooh! How about omurice?”

 

“Sounds good to me!”

 

“I’ll get started.”

 

We ate dinner, showered, and then we all just head to bed, exhausted from the day. Lily locks the door behind us.

 

“What’s with the onesie?”

 

“I got it for you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you’d look cute. I groan in embarrassment.

 

“Turn around.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Just do it.” She does as I say and I put the onesie back on, “Ok, you can turn back.” Lily turns around to see me in the onesie. She smiles and tackles me to the bed, “Yocchan~!”

 

“Oof!”

 

“You’re so cute~”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” We get into a more comfortable position and right away, we fall asleep.


	17. The Test of Courage is One I Failed

The next day, we wake up and do all that stuff. You know, eat breakfast and get dressed. Today was decided to be a day where we have time to ourselves. And according to Lily and I, that meant lots of snuggle time. We sit on the bed, Lily petting my head. "You know I'm not in my wolf form, right?" She smiles,"Yeah, but I like petting this Yocchan, too." I blush and she kisses the back of my head. "My good Yocchan." Soon enough, it’s already lunchtime and so we obviously eat lunch. Afterwards, we just talk about what to do later.

 

“What are we gonna do later?” Chika whines. “I’m not sure, Chika-san.” Suddenly, Mari springs up, “We should do a test of courage!”

 

“How?”

 

“We go into the forest together and see how long we can last!”

 

“Sure,” replies Chika.

 

“The rules are, no phones, because there’s no internet, obviously.”

 

“That’s it?” says Dia-san. “Yup!”

 

“Ok, but when?”

 

“I don’t know, like 20:00 (8:00pm)?”

 

“Yeah, ok.”

 

20:00(8:00pm) comes around fast. When with Lily, it seems like time just flies by. We literally just spent the entire time talking to each other while we cuddled.

 

“Who wants to hold the flashlight?”

 

“Ooh! Me!” Chika eagerly raises her hand. “The honor is yours.” Mari gives her the flashlight. “Is everybody ready?” asks Dia-san. We all reply with a ‘yes’ or something along the lines of that.

 

We enter the forest. It’s dark. Probably. I can’t tell. “O-Onee-chan! I’m scared!” Ruby says, clinging to her sister's arm. "It's ok, Ruby. Onee-chan's here."

 

“Don’t worry! You can hold my hand if you like, zura!” She shyly puts her hand is Zuramaru’s, still clinging to her sister with one arm. “Thank you, Maru-chan…” Ruby says, blushing. She smiles in response.

 

We’re pretty far from the cabin, but I can still see the lights coming from it. I’m behind everyone and Lily’s near the front.

 

Suddenly, a man pops out and grabs Lily. “Don’t move or I’ll kill her!” He’s the same guy who’s been killing girls. Holding a knife to her neck, I think to myself,  _He’s gonna kill Lily._  My heart beat races in my chest, fear and anger are all I can feel now. He ties her arms behind her back with a zip tie. Everyone begins to panic, especially me. I can sense everyone's fear, Lily's being the most intense.

 

They all tense up, unable to move. But when I tense up, fear and anger begin taking over, and without thinking I shift into my wolf form and jump over everyone except Lily and the guy. _DON'T HURT MY LILY!_ I bite his neck. Hard. "OW!" He cuts my shoulder with the knife, making me flinch in pain, but I bite harder, causing him to drop the knife and let Lily go. Blood gushes from his neck, the taste staining my mouth. He struggles in my grasp and Lily’s behind the man. Broken words leave his mouth and soon enough, he falls limp in my jaw. My breathing is heavy and blood once again stains the ground. This time, it’s human blood. I let go of his neck and he drops to the ground.

 

Realization hits me and I look at Lily in fear. _I killed someone... I killed a person... One of my worst nightmares came true: I murdered someone in my wolf form..._ My ears go back, but then, I see Chika grab the knife and point it at me, “Stay back!” I freeze up as she comes closer to me with each small, hesitant step. Fear and worry are all I can smell. That and the scent of fresh blood. Human blood. “Chika-chan, don't!” Lily cries out, unable to do anything because she's still tied up.

 

“Riko-chan, I don’t care how much you like wolves but this thing’s gonna kill us if we don’t kill it first!”

 

"Don't!"

 

"I'm sorry, Riko-chan!"

 

Chika takes the knife and raises it up, preparing to stab me.  _I can't die yet... Although I deserve to... I can't... I need to protect Lily..._

 

Lily was all I could think about at that time and how I needed to live to protect her. I couldn't run. I was frozen with fear.

 

"No!" Lily cries. Her tears and shouts hurt me so much.  _I'm sorry, Lily... I'm a failure... I love you..._

 

I turn back towards her and try to smile, 'I love you.' Chika lowers the knife towards me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, I managed to make myself cry. I'm sorry, Yocchan. And I'm sorry, Chika for making you act like such a bitch.


	18. Explanations from the Novices and the Experts

But before she could stab me, something jumps out and grabs the knife out of her hand. The figure lands nearby, picking up dust, with the knife in its mouth. A wolf with golden eyes and midnight blue fur looks at me. Suddenly, it changes shape, keeping the knife in its mouth. The wolf was female and after she shifts grabs the knife out of her mouth, “You ok?” Everyone looks at her in shock.

 

“UMI!” Suddenly a girl with golden hair runs in, exhausted, “What the hell?!”

 

“Eli?”

 

“Don’t run off like that. You scared me.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

Suddenly, “OH MY GOD!” Dia-san points to the two girls. Ruby and Chika also look like they’re about to faint. “Geez, you shouldn’t point knives at anything. Especially someone’s lover,” Umi says to Chika.

 

“Lover?!”

 

“Pointing knives? And oh my God,” Eli looks at the dead man on the ground. 

 

I crawl up to Lily and she wraps her arms around me. “Thank you.” My tail sinks in between my legs and I whine. I gently lick her face and she gently kisses my head and pets me.

 

“Riko-chan? You know that thing?”

 

'Can we tell them?'

 

'Yeah... Go ahead...'

 

“We all know her.” Scared, I unshift in her arms. I don’t look back at them, not wanting to see the fear in their eyes.

 

“Y-Yoshiko-chan…”

 

“I’m sorry…” I say as I begin to cry into Lily’s chest, “I’m sorry…” The taste of blood still taints my mouth. Lily gives me a worried frown, knowing that I never wanted an event like this to happen. “Yocchan…”

 

“Chika-chan, you need to apologize,” Lily glares at her.

 

‘You hurt Yocchan. Prepare to fall to my wraith!’

 

“I can still hear you.”

 

Lily looks at Umi, “I don’t care! I’m about to shank a bitch! Chika-chan, you bitch, get over here so you can get the beating of your lifetime.” Lily tries to attack her, but I keep her from moving towards her.

 

Everyone except Lily and I flinch at her change of tone and personality. ‘Lily~’ I rub my face into her chest. She calms down and goes back to her caring self. “We should get you bandaged up. Can you shift for me?” I do as she says and she gently picks me up. “Let’s go, fluffy puppy.”

 

“I think we need an explanation.”

 

“Can you two come, too?” Lily looks at Eli and Umi.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

We head back to the house, Lily kissing my fluffy forehead now and then. Once we get there, she places me on the couch and gets the bandages. I unshift and Lily comes back with them. “This might sting a bit.” I flinch as she wraps my arm up. “There you go.”

 

“Now, I believe we need an explanation,” says Dia-san. Lily glares at her, “Don’t force, Yocchan!”

 

“It’s fine…”

 

“Are you sure?” she says as she gives me a worried look. I nod and sit up, “I was born a werewolf.” I look at her, telling her to continue.

 

“The reason why she got uncomfortable when Chika-chan mentioned the dog, was because she did what she did to that guy.”

 

“I killed it…” I grip the edge of my shirt.

 

“Protecting me…”

 

“I had to…”

 

“No, you didn’t, but you did… And I’m forever grateful.”

 

“Lily…”

 

“Is that why you left after the story?” says Kanan.

 

“Everything… Everything Zuramaru said wasn’t true… At least, I didn’t want to believe it…”

 

“Hearing the story hurt her more than you can think. I left with her because I knew it would.”

 

“So, what about the lover thing? That’s false, right?” asks Mari. We blush, “Uhh…”

 

“I can smell your guys’ pheromones all over each other,” Eli says as if it was something you could casually say.

 

“Eli!” Umi scolds.

 

“What?”

 

“You can’t say that!”

 

"Why not?"

 

“So you two are a thing…” says You.

 

“Y-Yeah…” I reply. Everyone's faces has a smile on it. Even Dia-san, who's trying to hide it.

 

“That explains the sudden closeness…” Mari says.

 

“But how?” asks Kanan.

 

“The day Yocchan saved me from the dog, she freaked out and told me everything. The same day, I-I confessed…and we got together…”

 

“Yeah…” Lily squishes my cheeks with a smile, “Now she’s my fluffy puppy.” I whine, “Lily~ Stop~”

 

“So that’s the so-called ‘inside joke…’” says Chika.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Are you planning to mate her?” I blush, “Uh…”

 

“Eli! You can’t ask that!” Umi scolds with a blush.

 

“Well, uh…” Lily looks at me, “Hm?” Whispering, hoping she won’t hear me, I say, “Yeah…” Lily blushes, “Y-Yocchan…” Shit, she heard me.

 

“What’s a ‘mate,' zura?” We blush, “Uh…” Eli begins to explain.

 

“It’s basically a relationship between two beings, at least one must be a werewolf. So, if you think about it, it’s basically a marriage. If one partner is human, and if they are truly fit to be the other’s mate, symptoms of werewolf-like statuses will appear on the human one.” Umi continues, “This includes telepathic communication and boost of senses like speed.”

 

Suddenly, Eli interrupts, “NOW KISS!”

 

“Eli, that’s shameless!”

 

“That’s not what you said yesterday.” Umi goes bright red, “W-What?! Eli!”

 

“W-What?” Kanan says.

 

“‘Oh my God, Eli! Fuck me!’”

 

“I did not say that!”

 

“I know. Hehehe.” Eli receives a punch to the arm.

 

“OW!”

 

“You two are awfully close,” says Lily. “Oh, she’s my mat-Mph?!” Umi covers her mouth, hoping they didn’t hear her.

 

‘Eli, shut up!’

 

“I can still hear you two,” I say. “Wait, mate?!” Chika yells. Umi releases Eli, knowing they’ve been caught, “Yeah. Umi’s still too shy to admit that though." She smirks at Umi, which causes her to look away with a blush.

 

“Onee-chan, I win!”

 

“Ugh…” Dia-san groans.

 

“Huh? Win?” Eli asks. “We had a bet on who would get together. I said NozoEli while Ruby said EliUmi.”

 

"Nozomi's just a friend," Eli informs.

 

“Wait, are you two fans?” Umi asks.

 

“Oh no…” Kanan sweat drops. Dia-san dramatically stands up.

 

“My sister and I are experts on µ’s! We know almost everything a µ’s fan should know!” Dia-san says proudly.

 

“I’m also a fan,” Chika raises her hand.

 

“Ruby-chan introduced me, zura!”

 

“Chika-chan introduced µ’s to Riko-chan and I.”

 

“Dia introduced you guys to Mari and I.”

 

“What about you?”

 

Everyone looks at me, “I-I was weird…”

 

“Hah?”

 

“We are Aqours! Inspired to find our shine, we became school idols!” Chika exclaims.

 

“Oh! You’re the group Nico talks about all the time!”

 

“So does Honoka.”

 

“T-They talk about us?!”

 

“Yeah, Nico and Honoka are, like, your biggest fans. Hanayo is too.”

 

“Dia-san, I think I’m gonna faint.”

 

“Chika-san, I’ve been feeling like that ever since I saw them in person.”

 

“So, what’re your names?”

 

“I’m Chika, that’s You-chan, that’s Hanamaru-chan, that’s Ruby-chan, that’s Dia-san, that’s Mari-chan, that’s Kanan-chan, that’s Riko-chan, and that’s Yoshiko-chan!” Chika says, pointing each one of us out.

 

“Yohane!”

 

“Yoshiko-chan’s a weirdo.”

 

“My weirdo.”

 

“Lily!”

 

“Well, I’m glad we still have fans,” Eli smiles.

 

“That’s true,” Umi smiles back at her.

 

“Ooh! Can we take a picture with you guys?”

 

“Sure, but why?”

 

“I’m gonna send it to Nico and Honoka. They’re gonna be so pissed.” We take a picture with them and when Eli sends them to the two other µ’s members. A few minutes later, her phone rang and she answered it on speakerphone.

 

“Hello?”

 

[ELI, YOU LITTLE SHIT!]

 

“Oh, hey Nico wassup!”

 

[Don’t send me a photoshopped picture with you with Aqours!]

 

“Photoshopped?”

 

[Yes!]

 

“Can you video call?”

 

[Yeah, why?]

 

“Just do it.”

 

The call switches into a video call and she puts Nico on speakerphone. “Kay, guys say ‘hi!’” She turns the camera towards us, “Hi!”

 

[YOU DIDN’T PHOTOSHOP THAT?!]

 

“Ha, no!”

 

[Where’s Honoka?!]

 

Suddenly, we see Honoka join the call.

 

{IS IT REAL?!}

 

“OH MY GOD, IT'S HONOKA! AHH-MPH?!”

 

“Shut up, Chika-chan!” Lily covers her mouth.

 

{Eli-chan, you are dead to me.}

 

“Umi’s with me, too.”

 

{You’re dead to me, too.}

 

They both hang up, frustrated.

 

“Hahaha!”

 

“Eli, that was mean.”

 

“I know, I just wanted to see their reactions.” Umi sighs, “We should get going.”

 

“Do you really have to?”

 

“I’m sorry, Chika, but we’re having a get together with the rest of µ’s.”

 

“Aww…”

 

We wave them off and then we sit back onto the couch.


	19. Not All Questions Should be Answered

“So Riko-chan~ Have you two kissed?” I blush at Chika’s sudden question, but Lily replies with an angry smile, "Have you apologized to Yocchan yet before I shank you?" Chika flinches, "I'm sorry for almost killing you, Yoshiko-chan!" Lily's smile becomes a regular one. "So, have you?!" I blush again, “W-What?!”

 

“I wanna know, too, zura!”

 

“U-Uh…”

 

“GUILTY KISS!”

 

“What?”

 

Suddenly, Mari pushes our heads together, making us kiss. We pull away, completely flustered.

 

“MARI!”

 

“Ooh~ Good job, Mari-chan!” She gives Chika a thumbs-up. “Now, may we ask questions?” asks Dia-san. “S-Sure…” I reply, still bright red.

 

"Should we get rid of the silver?" asks Kanan.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You'll get burned right?" I sigh, "No, that's a myth. Just like the full moon thing. Now, Lily, can you answer everything else? I need to rest for a bit." She smiles, "Sure, Yocchan."

 

She goes onto the floor and pats her lap, "Come, fluffy puppy." I shift and lie my side, my head on her lap. Her hand gently caresses the fur on my stomach.  _Lily, that feels good._ I close my eyes and I feel my tail instinctively wag. "So you like this, too, huh?" Lily smirks at me. I open my eyes and half-shift with a blush, "N-No!"

 

"Liar."

 

"Waah~! So cute!" Ruby says. "What is?"

 

"Your tail! And your ears!" My ears twitch, "It's called 'half-shifting.'" Lily smiles and places her hand on my head, beginning to pet me again, "She does this when she wants to talk to me as a human, but she still wants pet pets."

 

"No!"

 

"Sure~"

 

I pout.

 

"Um..." I look at Zuramaru. "Hm?" "I hope this doesn't sound weird, but, do you go into heat, zura?" I blush, "W-What?! What kind of question is that?!" Everyone looks at me intently. "I-I'm not telling!"

 

"Why not, zura?"

 

"You do know what heat is, right?! It's basically going into a state of horniness for _days_!"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"No way in hell am I answering that!"

 

"Yocchan doesn't have to answer that."

 

"Fine, zura..."

 

"Now, Yocchan and I should get to bed, but first~" Lily looks at me with a smirk, "We need a bath." I sit up with a blush, "Oh hell no! You are not doing that again!"

 

"Do what?" asks Chika. "I bathed her. She was so cute, eating bubbles!" I groan in embarrassment, "You didn't just bathe me!"

 

"Wait, what happened?" asks Mari.

 

"Oh, I accidentally molested her."

 

"Riko-chan! What the heck?!" yells Chika.

 

"It was an accident!"

 

'The first time wasn't...'

 

'I know~ So soft...' I groan again. "Well, we better get going, yeah?"

 

"Yeah, ok. We need to get our stuff first."

 

"Mmm." We get up and get our stuff.

 

**No One's POV**

"Ooh! I wanna go, too!" says Chika, excitedly, but before then, a hand lands on her shoulder.

 

"Chika-chan, I think they need time to themselves." Chika turns around sadly and looks at You, "Why not?" Dia speaks up, "Imagine how hard this must be on Yoshiko-san. Confessing all that, murdering a criminal. I can't imagine how hard she must be having it."

 

"Then why does Riko-chan get to?" Chika asks.

 

"Riko-san knows her better than all of us. She knows what Yoshiko-san is going through because Yoshiko-san trusts her. After all, they are lovers."

 

"Honestly, I'm surprised that Yoshiko-chan could actually get a lover, zura..."

 

"I HEARD THAT!" Yoshiko's voice said coming from the bathing area.

 

"And to think it would be Riko-chan..." says Chika, "They're pretty much polar opposites."

 

"Well, you know what they say. Opposites attract, zura!" Chika laughs, "Yeah..."


	20. Unanswered Questions Can Have Answers

**Yoshiko’s POV**

We get our stuff and enter the bathing area, but when I first step in, I hear Zuramaru, “Honestly, I’m surprised that Yoshiko-chan could actually get a lover, zura…” I yell out, “I HEARD THAT!”

 

I sigh and we remove everything. I catch myself staring at Lily again. _She’s so pretty…_ “Whatcha looking at, puppy?” Lily says with a smirk. I snap out of it and look away in embarrassment. “N-Nothing…”

 

“Mm hm, I see...” She sits on my lap towards me and tilts my head to look at her, causing me to become even redder.

 

“L-Lily?”

 

“Aren’t you cute? Getting all flustered because of me.” She presses her lips to mine and it quickly becomes much more intense. We pull away with heavy breaths leaving our mouths.

 

Lily gets off me, “Well, that was fun. Let’s go into the onsen now~!” She has a playful smile across her face and the quick change surprises me.

 

We get into the onsen together. We sit in silence together for a few minutes, my head resting on her shoulder. She holds me close. I close my eyes, relaxed. The silence breaks when Lily speaks, “Hey Yocchan?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure, go ahead…”

 

“Do you go into heat?”

 

My eyes quickly open and I sit up in embarrassment, “W-What kind of question is that?!”

 

“Hanamaru-chan asked that and now I’m wondering…”

 

“Well…” _Lily’s your lover. You can trust her._

 

“Y-Yeah…”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Yeah… I’ll go into heat, but…”

 

“But?”

 

“I haven’t experienced it yet…”

 

“So, you haven’t gone into heat before?”

 

“No…”

 

“Do you want to?”

 

“I-I don’t know…”

 

“What are you gonna do when you do get it?”

 

“Uh…”

 

“‘Uh’?”

 

“I-I’m supposed to try to quell it…”

 

“What’s that mean?”

 

I take a deep breath, knowing that what’s going to come out of my mouth will be completely embarrassing, and I whisper, “I-I have to touch myself…” Lily’s face becomes red, but not as red as mine.

 

“O-Oh…”

 

“And t-that won’t extinguish it, but it’ll weaken it.”

 

“Well…” Lily looks at me embarrassed.

 

“W-What is it?

 

“What if...I was around for your first one?” My face becomes even redder, “T-Then...I don’t know…” I take another deep breath and try to whisper as quietly as possible, “You can touch me?” Her face becomes even redder, “R-Really?”

 

“Shit, you heard that?”

 

“Y-Yeah…”

 

I groan in embarrassment and get out of the water before I get too hot. “Yocchan?” I dry off and get dressed. Lily gets out and does the same soon after. I walk out of the bathroom and into the living room, completely red. Lily follows me and whines, “Yocchan~”

 

‘Lily, you idiot… That’s embarrassing…’

 

“I’m sorry~” I walk into our bedroom and lock the door, leaving Lily outside. ‘Lily, I love you, but I just need time to think about stuff, ok?’

 

“Ok… I love you, too…” I hear Lily walk away.

 

**Riko’s POV**

I walk back into the living room, sulkily.

 

“Riko-chan?” Chika-chan says, concerned. I lie face down on the couch and groan.

 

“Uhh~”

 

“What happened, Riko-chan?” asks You-chan.

 

“I think I fucked up…”

 

The all flinch at my language.

 

“You cuss a lot, huh?”

 

“Not really… You should see me with Yocchan, though…”

 

“What’s that mean?” I shrug. “Now, what happened, Riko-chan?” asks Mari-chan.

 

“I don't wanna talk about it…”

 

‘Lily… I miss you… Come back…’ I shoot straight up, scaring everyone.

 

“YOCCHAN~!”

 

**Yoshiko’s POV**

After a bit of thinking, I realize I miss Lily. A lot. I'm still really hot from all the blushing and the bath.

 

‘Lily… I miss you… Come back....’

 

Suddenly, I hear her scream, “YOCCHAN~!” I open the door and she runs into me, pushing me to the bed. She clings to me, “Yocchan~” I smile and hug her back, “Lily… I need to close the door…” We reluctantly let go and I close and lock the door. I press my back against the door and look down at the floor, “Hey Lily?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“W-We need to talk…”


	21. Warmth

I see her flinch.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s not anything bad.” I see the pressure fly off her shoulders.

 

“S-So what is it?”

 

"I-I was thinking about...you know...heat...and you...and...all that stuff..."

 

"Y-Yeah?"

 

"Lily, when a werewolf goes into heat and they have a human partner... There's a chance that they'll get successfully marked if it's meant to be..."

 

"M-Marked? As in, 'mate' marked?"

 

"Y-Yeah..."

 

"S-So what's the problem?" 

 

I was wondering why my body hasn't cooled down by now, then it hit me. I figured it out a while ago. When a werewolf's body warms up and it doesn't go down... It's a sign that their heat is coming.

 

I take a deep breath, “Lily… I think I feel my heat coming…” Her eyes go wide.

 

“W-What?!”

 

“A few days before it, you feel it coming…”

 

“A-And you feel it?!”

 

“Y-Yeah…”

 

“The reason I wanted to tell you, was because....” My face becomes redder and I take a deep breath, “Lily, when the time comes, I want you to take me.” Her face becomes bright red, “A-Are you sure?”

 

“Y-Yeah…”

 

“W-We still have two days here…”

 

“T-That’s why… We need to tell them…”

 

“Yocchan… Will you be ok?”

 

“Y-Yeah… I-I want them to get out of the house, while we stay here... So… you know…” I shyly look up at her.

 

“O-Ok… Should we tell them now?”

 

“Y-Yeah…” She gets up and entwines out fingers. “You ready?”

 

I nod, “Yeah…”

 

She opens the door and I shyly follow her. “Oh, hey,” greets Chika. “W-We need to discuss something…” Lily says, "Something important..." Everyone give us their full attention. I shyly hide behind Lily. “Yocchan, I’m gonna explain, ‘kay?” I nod. I feel Lily take a deep breath, “For the next few days… We need you all to do your things elsewhere.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Y-Yocchan...S-She needs some special attention…”

 

“What?”

 

“S-She’ll be going through some...personal problems…”

 

"Is it heat?" asks Chika.

 

"Uh... Maybe?"

 

'Lily, you just made it obvious...'

 

'Sorry...'

 

“So she does through heat, zura…”

 

“Wait, so you’re kicking us out so you can fuck her?” We both become bright red at Mari’s question.

 

“Uh… No?”

 

“Onee-chan, what’s ‘fuck?’”

 

“Ruby, don’t say that! That’s a bad word!”

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

“So is that the reason?”

 

“No, we just need time alone… I also don’t want you guys hearing Yocchan.”

 

“Hear her what?”

 

“Uh…” I blush.

 

“Whine.”

 

“Ok, then. Yoshiko-chan whining is probably the most annoying thing in the world, zura.”

 

“Hey!” I yell.

 

“I see. Tomorrow, we’ll go to the beach again so Yoshiko-san and Riko-san can have...private time…”

 

“Yeah, ok.”

 

We walk back to the room, and Lily locks the door. “You ok?”

 

“Yeah, but…”

 

“It was embarrassing, huh?” I nod, shyly. She sits on the bed and holds out her arms, “Come, fluffy puppy.” I gently place myself on top of her and she gently wraps her arms around me.

 

“Good girl, Yocchan.”

 

“I feel like you like saying that.”

 

“I do. After all, it suits you.” My name means ‘Good Child,’ but to me, that’s hard to believe. I wrap my arms around her as well and I bury my face into her chest. Lily gently pets my head. “‘Kay, puppy, go to sleep.” After gently kissing my forehead, Lily places the blankets on us and we go to sleep.


	22. First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is a VERY LEWD chapter. Like, it's fluffy lewd if that makes sense. BUT IT'S LEWD SO BE CAREFUL!

_ The hell’s going on? _ I open my eyes and it’s 1:00 in the morning. Lily and I have seemed to let go of each other during sleep. I get out of bed, my breath heavy. My body feels hotter than ever.  _ It can’t be… _ I then feel a wave of arousal go through my body.  _ Shit. _ I walk towards the bathroom located in our room and close the door.  _ It came earlier than expected… _ I turn on the light, keeping it at the dimmest setting. I lie on my side on the carpet. “Fuck..” I whisper to myself. Every little movement causes my skin to tingle. I groan and roll aggressively on the carpet in place.

 

Facing the door, I hear a knock. “Yocchan? Are you ok? Can I come it?” I just groan a yes as a response. She opens the door to see my lying on the floor, completely flushed. “Yocchan?” She locks the door behind her as I shake my head, trying to quell the warmth. “L-Lily…” Lily walks up to me worried. She sits next to me, “What’s wrong?” She places a hand on my head, causing me to flinch because of the tingling sensation, “Your temperature seems higher than usual…”

 

“Ok, that’s it! I literally don’t give a fuck anymore!”

 

“What?”

 

I pull everything except my undergarments off. “Y-Yocchan?” I lie back on my side, but removing clothing didn’t help. “Fuck...” I whisper to myself again. I’m soaked. Lily places several towels we brought onto the tiled part of the floor so I don't get hurt. “Yoccha-” I sense her looking at me, “You’re in heat…” Her face becomes bright red.

 

“It came-fuck! Hah... earlier than expected…”

 

“Yocchan, are you going to be ok?” Lily asks with worry in her voice. “I-I’ll be fine… Hah… Lily, I’m going to sound insane right now, but…”

 

“B-But?” 

 

“I need to try to quell it…Mmp...”

 

“What? It’s like 1:30 in the morning! Everyone else is still here! They might wake up!

 

“I-I know… That’s why... “ I take in more heavy breaths, “I need you to keep me quiet…”

 

“Yocchan, what are you asking me to do?”

 

“I need you to do me.” She becomes redder.

 

“A-Are you ok with that?”

 

“I’m literally asking you to do this.”

 

“Are you certain?” I nod.

 

“O-Ok, but we need to do it here. I feel like we might get caught if we do it in the bedroom.”

 

“Y-Yeah...That and I don’t think I can move without feeling tingly.” I’ve been feeling tingly with every movement. Looking at Lily,  I see her fold and place her clothes to the side, keeping her undergarments on. 

 

“W-Why are you stripping?”

 

“I don’t want you feeling lonely.”  _ How cute can she be?  _ She walks back and sits next to me.

 

“Yocchan, I want you to get on your back.” 

 

“Why?” I do as she says, “I think it’ll be easier to keep you quiet.” She gets on top of me and trails a hand down my stomach, making me flinch. Letting out a pleased whine, I tense up. “Y-Yoccha?” 

 

“S-Sorry… I-I’m kinda sensitive in this state…”

 

“Don’t worry, Yocchan. It’s going to be fine. ‘Kay?” She gently kisses my sensitive forehead. “Mmn…” I look at her wide-eyed and cover my mouth in embarrassment, but Lily, on the other hand, looks shocked, although, it quickly turns into a seductive smirk.

 

“Yocchan~” She trails her hand down my stomach again, making me flinch and close my eyes. I try to hold in my whines, but her hand makes its way to my chest. “Mn-!” Lily nibbles the shell of my ear, “Cute…” She slips her hand underneath my bra and slips it off.

 

“Mn-!”

 

“Shh...  We don’t want to get caught do we?” I whine. Her hand cups my chest and her thumb gently rub the tips, “Ah-!” Holding in the sounds was difficult but I don’t want us to get caught. Lily kisses her way up my body and gently sucks on my neck. “N-No, L-Lily!”

 

“You’re doing great, Yocchan.” Her hand leaves my chest and begins going down towards the hottest part of my body. She gently slips her hand into my soaking wet underwear. Gently, she rubs me, “Mn-!” After a few minutes, her hand goes further down, “I’m gonna put it in ok?”

 

“Mm…” She slowly slips her middle finger into me, making me flinch in pain when she breaks my hymen, “Sorry, Yocchan…”

 

“I-It’s fine… You just broke it… I’m yours…” She gently kisses me, “My Yocchan.” After the pain subsides, I give Lily permission to move.

 

“Y-You can move now…” She begins to carefully pump her fingers in and out of me, making me tremble below her. Keeping quiet is harder than I thought.

 

“Mmn-!”

 

“Is that good?

 

“D-Don’t ask that!” She giggles, “You’re so cute.” Continuing to thrust into me, Lily kisses her way up my neck, nibbling gently at the skin that lies there. She nibbles at my ear, which seems to be a weak point for me.

 

“Nn-!”

 

“You like it here?” She sucks on the shell of my ear, making me whine in pleasure. She begins to go faster and after a few minutes, I realize that holding back sounds isn’t a valid option anymore. “L-Lily! I-I don’t think I can be quiet…” She pulls out, making me miss the feeling of her in me. Lily gets up and sits cross-legged, “Sit on my lap.”

 

“What?”

 

“You can bite my shoulder.”

 

“What?! That’ll hurt!”

 

“I want you to. It’ll be fine.”

 

“What if I hurt you?”

 

“You won’t hurt me. After all, I also want you to do the special bite…” My eyes go wide, “Y-You wanna be my mate?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“A-Are you sure?”

 

“I am certain.”

 

“T-There’s no going back if it’s meant to be…”

 

“I know. That’s why I want you to. I want to see if it really is. I want it to be.” I get even redder than I already am at Lily’s words. “I-I want it to be, too…” She smiles and holds her arms out.

 

I do as she says and I sit on her lap. “Ready?”

 

“Mmn.” Lily enters me again, making me flinch and whine. “Yocchan, bite my shoulder, ‘kay?” I bite into her shoulder and she kisses my forehead, “Good girl, Yocchan.” She begins to move again, holding me close with her other arm, my cries suppressed by her shoulder. She continues to pleasure me, then, I prepare for the special bite. Letting go of her shoulder to speak, I try not to cry out as I say,  “Mm-! L-Lily, I-I’m gonna, hah, do the bite…”

 

“Go ahead, Yocchan.” I bite her, but this time, it’s the mating bite. I let go after a few seconds. “I-I did it…” I can hear a pleased hum come from her, “My Yocchan…” I bite her shoulder again as she begins to go faster, “Mn-!” I feel myself getting closer and closer until, “L-Lily!” 

 

“Mmm, I know, Yocchan.” I tighten around her, although I hold back, scared what would happen if I do it. She seems to have taken notice. “Yocchan,” she kisses my cheek, “Come on, puppy. You don’t have to hold back. I’m not going to judge you. Be a good girl and cum for me, ‘kay?” I whine.  _ Lily, don’t say things like that! It’s embarrassing! _ With the last few thrusts, unable to hold back any longer, I reach my peak. “L-Lily!” I come down from my high, my breaths heavy.

 

Lily lets me go and I feel my heat go down, “I love you, Yocchan.” She kisses my forehead, “I love you, too, Lily.” She pulls out of me and licks her fingers.

 

“Oh my God, Lily, don’t do that!”

 

“But I like it…”

 

“Geez…”

 

“You wanna go back in the room?”

 

“Yeah…But, honestly…”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I don’t think I can move…”

 

“Stay here.” _Lily, I'm not going anywhere. I can't move._ Lily gets up and grabs the clean towels from the floor. She comes back and picks me up. I snuggle my face into the crook of her neck. Walking out of the bathroom, she places me on the bed, which was now covered in towels, and joins me after.

 

“Thank you…”

 

“You’re welcome, Yocchan. Do you want me to wipe you up?”

 

“N-No, I don’t think that’s a good idea. My heat might go back up.”

 

“Mmm, ok.”

 

She smiles at me and I hug her, “I’m sorry I woke you up…”

 

“Yocchan, I don’t mind. I actually like that you woke me.”

 

“Why?” She whispers into my ear, “Because I got to take you.” I groan in embarrassment, “That was so embarrassing…” 

 

“That was so cute. Although, I really wanted to hear your moans. You had to cover them up, but that was cute, too.”

 

“Lily!”

 

“Hehehe,” she kisses my forehead, “Hopefully I can hear them later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy lemons. Haha, that sounds hilarious. Just imagine a fuzzy lemon (like the fruit). Just me who thinks that's funny? Yeah, ok... Damn, I'm way too easily amused.
> 
> Fluffy lewd in my dictionary (haha what dictionary) means it's, like, pure smut. Like, it's sex, but it's innocent if that makes sense. Like, gentle, consensual lovemaking. It's not really vanilla, because it seems purer than normal. The innocence is still there.
> 
> Don't know the word for that so. ʅ (・ω・。) ʃ？？When in doubt, make up words to explain shit. That's advice from me you shouldn't listen to.


	23. Mari, Ruiner of Private Lives and Innocence

“My heat will go back up after a few hours.”

 

“Yeah, ok. And guess what?”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m your mate~” I blush, “D-Did it work?” She nods, “Yeah, I felt my senses go up and everything.”

 

“So it’s meant to be?”

 

“Mmm, it’s meant to be.”

 

“I-I wanna see your wolf form…”

 

“Oh, yeah, I can shift now. How do I do that?”

 

“It’s much simpler than you think. Just think about shifting.”

 

“It might hurt, right?”

 

“It might, but that doesn’t usually happen.”

 

“Ok…” I see Lily begin to shift for the first time before my eyes.  Wine-red fur and beautiful amber eyes fill my view. After snapping out of staring, I make sure she’s ok.

 

“Did it hurt?”

 

‘No, but it feels weird.’

 

“You’ll get used to it pretty quickly.”

 

‘Oh, ok.’

 

I shift and lie next to her. <You’re really pretty as a wolf.> Her ears twitch in surprise, <I can talk to you like this?>

 

<Yeah. From wolf to wolf is less weird looking.>

 

<Do you think you can walk now?>

 

<Yeah, I think so, why?>

 

<Because it’s 7:00 and I want food.>

 

<That’s probably the most relatable thing ever.>

 

<So, you wanna?>

 

<Yeah, but I think I’ll stay in my wolf form. The heat doesn’t seem to be as strong.>

 

<Ok, come on, fluffy puppy. I’ll stay like this with you.>

 

We get up and Lily opens the door with her mouth. I walk into the living room with Lily. She playfully bites my muzzle and I do the same.

 

<This is fun.>

 

<Yeah, it is Lily.>

 

Is this considered flirting? “Yoshiko-chan, zura?” Everyone was awake. “Oh my God, Yoshiko-chan, Riko-chan’s gonna kill you! Are you cheating on her?!” Chika looks shocked. Then, Lily shifts back into her human form, “I am most certainly not cheating on Yocchan.” Everyone’s faces are bright red.

 

“Uh, Riko-chan?”

 

“What is it Chika-chan?”

 

“First of all, I thought you were human and second of all...Why are you only in your underwear and bra?” She looks down and notices that Chika was in fact right. She runs back to the bedroom and puts clothes on. She comes back, her blush just as bad as when she pointed it out. “So, Riko-chan, why were you basically almost naked?” Her blush becomes even stronger, “T-That’s none of your business!”

 

“And I thought you were human, Riko-chan?” says You.

 

“I-I’m not human anymore…”

 

“Obviously, but how?”

 

“Uh…” I run back to the room and unshift. I come back with clothes on and as a human.

 

“She’s mine.”

 

“Yes, we know?”

 

“She’s forever mine.”

 

“What’s that mean?”

 

“We are married now.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Yocchan, you’re gonna confuse them. We’re mates now.”

 

“Oh… What?!”

 

“She gave me the special bite.”

 

“But why were you almost naked?”

 

“Uh…” We both go bright red. I shift back into my wolf form and lie on the floor. Lily shifts, too and lays behind me. She puts a forearm on top on me. “Wait, oh my God, you two…” says Mari.

 

“Huh? Mari-san?”

 

“You two don’t want to tell us so you shifted, but that didn’t work~” Mari says.

 

“Hah?”

 

“Mari?”

 

“You two did it!”

 

Our ears perk up in embarrassment.

 

“Wait, what?!”

 

“You guys didn’t hear all the ruckus coming from their room?”

 

“Now that you mention it…” Lily begins to lick me, <Lily?>

 

<Shut up, I’m loving you.> She licks my fur, grooming me. It’s kinda nice… I turn to her and she licks my forehead. Suddenly, she half-shifts, “Yocchan was having personal problems, so I had to help her.”

 

“So you banged her?”

 

She becomes red, “W-Well…”

 

“Wait, does that mean she’s in heat?”

 

“U-Uh…”

 

“She is in heat, zura!”

 

“How did you find out, Maru-chan?”

 

“Well, just look at her. The heavy breathing, the sudden announcement of being mates, the noise! What else could they been doing, zura?!” I half-shift as well, “Shut up, Zuramaru!”

 

“Oh ho ho! Yoshiko-chan and Riko-chan~”

 

“Speaking of heat…” Lily looks at me, “I’m sensing build-up again.” I blush, “Lily!”

 

“Build-up?”

 

“So basically her heat was worse earlier and Riko-chan decided to be a shiny girlfriend and fuck her.”

 

“Mari-chan, what’s that mean?”

 

“Well, Ruby-chan, it means that they love each other very much. Like, ‘I love you.’”

 

“Oh… Maru-chan, fuck you.”

 

I burst out laughing, “Ahahaha!”

 

“Ruby, don’t say that!”

 

“But it means ‘I love you.’ So, fuck you too, Onee-chan.” I laugh even harder, “Mari, what did you start?!”

 

“Ruby, that’s a bad word!”

 

“But it means ‘I love you,’ right?”

 

“Ruby, it means to have sex with someone.”

 

“What’s ‘sex?’”

 

“Dia~ You have to give her the talk~”

 

“Another word for gender.”

 

“Technically, ‘gender’ and ‘sex’ are two different words.”

 

“Shut up, Kanan-san, I’m trying to keep my sister pure.” Kanan shrugs.

 

“It’s mating, meaning two animals try to create a baby.” _Mari, you're ruining her innocence_. Ruby becomes bright red, “O-Oh…” She shyly looks at us, “What if they’re both girls?”

 

“They do it because it feels nice.”

 

“For your information, I do it to quell her heat!” Lily quickly covers her mouth, realizing what she said. We’re both bright red. “Riko-san, please don’t reveal your sex life to us…” Suddenly, another wave hits me. I flinch and everyone looks at me, confused, except Lily. I shift back into a wolf and lie there. “Yocchan? Why now?” I give her a look meaning ‘I don’t know…’

 

“What’s wrong?” Chika panics. Lily picks me up and takes me to the bedroom. She gently places me on the bed, "I'll be right back, ok?" Lily gently kisses me on the forehead, making me tingle.

 

**Riko’s POV:**

After taking Yocchan to the room, I go back into the living room.

 

“What’s wrong?!”

 

“She’s fine… Just… Some problems.”

 

“What problems?!”

 

“Chika-san, everyone else, we’re going out now.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Those problems must be her heat.”

 

“Oh… Ok, bye!”

 

“Here, take this!” Mari winks and hands me a bag, but before I could say anything, they all get up and go outside. I walk back to the room to see a suffering Yocchan.


	24. Another Wave Extinguished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I've been pretty busy.

**Yoshiko’s POV:**

Lily walks back into the room and we shift back into our human forms. She closes and locks the door. “What is that?”

 

“I’m not sure, but Mari-chan gave it to me.” She opens the bag, but she immediately drops it with a blush. “W-What?”

 

“Mari-chan, you little shit, I don’t know if I should thank you or shank you.” I look at her confused. She picks the bag up and pulls out something I never expected Mari to have on her person right now.  “What the hell?!” Then, Lily smirks at me, “Oh, Yocchan~”

 

“W-What?”

 

“You're in heat now, right?”

 

“Oh no…” I blush, knowing what she has in mind. “That is, if you’re ok with it.” She’s concerned about me. Do I want to? “N-Not yet...” Eventually. Lily smiles at me, "Ok." She places the bag to the side. "You ready?" I nod with a very visible blush on my face. Lily pins me to the bed, “Yeah?”

 

“Mm.”

 

“How sensitive are you now?”

 

“I-I don’t know…” She leans down and begins to kiss my ear, “Mn-!”

 

“My shy little Yocchan.” Lily pulls my shirt off and soon enough, I’m completely naked. “You’re so pretty.” I groan in embarrassment, “You strip too. It’s embarrassing by myself!” She giggles and I see her get off the bed and remove clothing one by one. Once she's completely naked, she hops back onto the bed, “Better?”

 

“Mm.” Her lips trail down my neck onto my chest. “Mn-!" I cover my mouth in embarrassment.

 

"Mmm, look at you. So cute."

 

I whine as I feel the tip of her tongue gently lick the tip of my left breast. "Nnh-!" My other hand tightly grips the sheets. Her mouth latches onto me. She releases her hold and gently kisses my jaw, “You’re really cute, you know that?” Lily licks my ear, “Nh-!”

 

Gently whispering, she says, “It’s ok, we’re alone. You don’t have to hold back.”

 

“I-It’s embarrassing…” She kisses my cheek again, “It’s cute.” Lily gently bites my neck, “Mn-!” She kisses her way back to my chest. Latching onto my other breast, I flinch as her tongue licks me. She lets go, “Did that feel good?” I groan in embarrassment, “D-Don’t ask that… You know the answer…” She gives me a teasing smile and kisses my stomach, “Nope. I have no clue.” I whine, knowing she just wants me to say it.  Then I shyly say, “I-It felt good, ok?” Lily lets out a light giggle, “Mm, let me make you feel even better, yeah?”

 

I shyly nod and she kisses my stomach again. Her mouth goes lower and she pulls away to look at me. She smiles and opens my wet folds, “Look how pretty~” I whine, “L-Lily…”

 

“You're so wet.” I feel her slid her fingers against me and then she shows me her finger, “D-Don’t show me!”

 

“But it’s so wet!”

 

“I-I’m in heat and t-that’s what happens!” She licks her fingers and goes back to looking at my sacred place.

 

“Does it hurt still?”

 

“N-No…”

 

“Well, just in case, I’m gonna kiss it better.”

 

 

“W-WhaAAI?!” I feel her kiss my pussy. She pulls away, “How many times should I kiss it? Hm… How about until I hear you stop holding back?”

 

“W-WhaAI-L-Lily!” She places her mouth back onto me, making me cover my mouth with both hands. “Mm-!” The noises coming from down there are embarrassing enough.

 

“Now, Yocchan, I think this spot needs attention.”

 

Her lips make contact with the most sensitive part of my body. Trying not to moan is almost impossible at this point. I feel her stick a finger into me and it was at that point, I realized it was impossible. My hands unintentionally moved to grip the sheets. I squirm as she continued to pleasure me. Then, because holding back wasn’t possible anymore, I let out a quick moan, “Ah-!” She stops pleasuring me. I see Lily look up at me and I feel her mouth smile on my sensitive skin. She giggles, knowing she won, “Hmhmhm. Was it too hard, puppy?” I whine. “Don’t worry, Yocchan. It was adorable.”

 

Her mouth latches back onto my clit and her finger begins to move again.

 

“Ha~! Nn!”

 

“Good girl, Yocchan.”

 

“Mmn~!”

 

My moans became unstoppable. I tighten around her finger signaling that I’m close. “Are you gonna cum?” I whine, unable to answer as she was still fingering me. “Yeah? Go ahead, Yocchan. Be a good girl like before and cum for me.” I feel her insert a second finger into me, “Ah-!”

 

“You like that?” I whine again and she responds with a giggle. “Yeah? Puppy likes that? Come on, puppy. Cum for me like a good girl.” I whine and with the final few thrusts, I tighten around her. My body slightly trembles during release.

 

Lily pulls out and licks her fingers. I try to catch my breath and Lily giggles. “Was that good, puppy?” I groan in embarrassments I cover my face with my arms. “Mm. You were so cute.” I groan again. I feel her lie next to me and gently remove my arms from my very flushed face. She cups my cheek and rubs it with her thumb, “My adorable Yocchan.” I hug her. “I love you, my fluffy puppy.” She kisses my forehead and I look up at her. Lily gives me a quick peck on the lips and smiles. “I love you, too…” She pulls the blankets onto us and wraps her arm around me. She gently pushes my head into the crook of her neck, “In a few hours, yeah?” I nod, “Yeah.”


	25. Mari's Gift

“So about the thing Mari-chan gave me….”

 

“What about it?”

 

“Do we really have to use them?”

 

“If you don't want to. I’m fine with it.”

 

“How are we gonna bring it up? Say, ‘Hey, Mari-chan, thanks for the fucking condoms and the strap-on?’” I lightly laugh, “No, let’s just not.”

 

“Yeah, ok.”

 

“You know how to use it though, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Heh, wouldn’t it be funny if we got into our wolf forms, but you had that on and mounted me like actual animals?”

 

“Hm…” 

 

"W-What?”

 

“That actually sounds kinda hot…” I blush. “And, like, maybe not full shift, but half-way. Then, we can do it like actual wolves…” After thinking about it, the idea of that is kinda hot…

 

“I’ll bite you like an animal would and you’d be crouched down on all fours, your butt in the air, submissing completely to me... Hehehe…” A goofy smile appears on her face and I blush even harder.  _ Fuck, I think I like the idea of that... _  “And I’ll mount you and slam into you until you can’t move… And it would be so good…” Suddenly, I feel the wave come back.

 

“L-Lily... I don't think the first wave was over…” I tremble and she lets go to look at me. We get up, “Yeah, ok, Yocchan.”

 

My breaths are heavy. _The thing Lily said... I wanna do it..._ I half-shift and get on all fours, raising my ass in the air. My wolf ear twitches at the heat. “L-Lily…” She turns around to see me in this state. I see her blush grow. "Y-Yocchan..." I let out a heavy breath, "Lily... I want you to do me... Like you said before..." My tail wags slightly, waiting for Lily to take me.

 

She picks up the strap-on off the ground, slides a condom onto it, and puts it on. She slips it on half-way and then she slides the other side of the shaft on the inside of it into her. Lily lets out light moans as she does so, making me wetter. After finishing, she half-shifts and gets onto the bed.

 

“I’m gonna mount you.”

 

“G-Go ahead…”

 

She does just that and the tip of the toy touches my entrance. Although we barely did anything, our breaths are very heavy and the idea we had fills my mind. The idea of Lily mounting me, pounding into me, and making me feel as if I would break. “Ready?” I nod and she proceeds to slip the shaft into me.

 

“AH-!” I hear her growl into my ear. I squeeze around the shaft and purr slightly at the noise. “W-What’s with that?” I manage to breathe out as I catch my breath. “S-Sorry... I-It's just that... I just suddenly had this urge. To make you mine. To claim you. Only mine. I-I don't want anyone touching you like this in your state unless it's me...” I clench around the fake dick again. Lily's words make me wetter. I respond with heavy breaths, “Then do that."

 

She pauses for a few seconds probably shocked and then licks my ear softly. I let out a light moan. “I’m sorry if I’m too hard.” She begins to slowly thrust into me. “Ah!” The feeling of tightness and pleasure tingles throughout my entire body. I hear Lily growl again, making me unintentionally push up against her, trying to push her deeper into me. Her pace becomes faster and rougher as I cry out. The pleasure's too intense to hold back my moans. The sounds of skin slapping skin and moans fill the room. Lily bites me, making me cry out in pleasure.

 

“Ah!”

 

“My Yocchan,” says Lily raspily. Her bare breasts are touching my back and her arms are wrapped around my waist. Eventually, the pace becomes animalistic, just like we wanted it to.

 

“Ah! Mn! Ah! Hah!” Each thrust makes me clench around the strap-on. “Does that feel good, Yocchan?” purrs Lily. Unable to think clearly, I say, “Hah! L-Lily… more… AH!” Her thrusts became harder as she pounds into me. “Yeah?” She bites my shoulder again and licks at the skin that lies there. “Ah!”

 

We go at it like wolves in heat. Well, I guess it is… I tighten around the fake dick and I tense up, about to release, “Nn!”

 

“Good girl, Yocchan. Cum like a good girl.” I cum almost immediately after she says that. And I cum hard. Lily pulls out at the end of my release.

 

“That was...hah...fucking...amazing…” My mind is still fuzzy. “Mm.” I feel the rest of my heat go down. Well, for that wave at least. She lies next to me after wiping down and removing the strap-on and wraps her arm around my waist.

 

We lie on our sides, our upper bodies still up, like wolves lying down while keeping guard. I feel Lily gently lick my wolf ear with the tip of her tongue, making me purr against her. She licks the back of my head. I rub myself into her with my head and she rubs me back.

 

“You’re so warm,” I say. She gently kisses my forehead, “Am I?”

 

“Mm.”

 

“I must’ve gotten really worked up then.” I nod and turn so I’m facing her. I hug her and bury my face into her chest. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me closer to her.

 

“I think you need some rest.” I whine, “I don’t wanna…”

 

“But you need to. Don’t worry,” she gently kisses my forehead again, “I’m not going anywhere.” I let out a sigh of relief and nod, “Ok.” I snuggle into the crook of her neck and close my eyes, drifting off to sleep with Lily, holding me gently in her arms.


	26. Confessing To My Mother Because Of A Weird Emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I decided to put futanari, but only sometimes. It'll make a lot more sense if you read this chapter.

A few hours later, I wake up, very horny. I’m still in Lily’s arms, “L-Lily…” Her eyes flutter open, “Yocchan?” She seems to have smelt my pheromones. “Let’s take care of that, puppy.” I whimper in relief.

 

She gets up, but immediately, she flinches and doesn’t dare turn around towards me. I feel Lily’s pheromones grow stronger.

 

"Lily?”

 

“U-Uh, Y-Yocchan…”

 

“Y-Yeah?”

 

“Uh, a-am I supposed to grow a dick?”

 

“W-What?”

 

She shyly turns around, strong blushes across our faces. “U-Uh… Lily… Why do you have a dick?!” I panic.

 

“I-I don’t know! I just smelled you and suddenly I felt something in between my legs!”

 

“H-Hold on. I-I need to call my mom…”

 

I pick up my phone and call her. Soon, she picks up, [Oh, Yoshiko! How are you?]

 

“Mom, we have a problem!”

 

[W-What is it? Is it serious?!]

 

“Y-Yeah? Kinda? I don't know!”

 

[Ok, Yoshiko, calm down and tell me what happened.]

 

I take a deep breath, as this is the first time I’m telling my mother I have a girlfriend.

 

“Lilyhasadick!”

 

[What was that? Slow down, honey.]

 

“Mom, I went through my first heat and I’m going through a wave now.”

 

[Oh, congratulations! Just do what I told you to do and touch yourself.] How the hell can she say that so casually?!

 

“I-It’s not that…”

 

[What is it, then, sweetheart?]

 

“Mom, don’t freak out.”

 

[Why would I freak out?]

 

I take another deep breath, “Mom, I haven’t been taking care of my heat by myself…”

 

[Oh, honey, that’s o- WHAT?!]

 

“Y-Yeah….”

 

[Tsushima Yoshiko, why haven’t I heard about this?! My child is growing up without me noticing!]

 

“That's what you’re mad about?!”

 

[Who is he?!] I flinch, “Uh…”

 

[Yoshiko?]

 

“Well, the person that’s been helping is also my mate…”

 

[WHAT?! Since when?!]

 

“Maybe like a day?”

 

[Is it true?! Are you meant to be with him?!]

 

“U-Uh, Mom… T-That’s what I wanted to talk about…”

 

[W-What is it?]

 

“I-It’s not a ‘he’...”

 

[It’s a dog?!]

 

“WHAT?! NO!”

 

[What is it then?!]

 

“I-It’s Lily…”

 

[W-Wait, it’s a girl?! As in ‘Sakurauchi Riko’ Lily?!]

 

“Y-Yeah…”

 

[Is it meant to be?!]

 

“Y-Yeah…”

 

[Oh, thank God, it's someone you know. Wait, she’s been having sex with you?!]

 

“Mom!”

 

[Sorry, sorry. What’s wrong, honey?]

 

“L-Lily...She grew something and now we're freaking out…”

 

[What is it?!]

 

“S-She may or may have not have grown a dick…”

 

[Wait, that’s it?]

 

“What do you mean ‘that's it’?!”

 

[Honey, I never told you?]

 

“Told me what?”

 

I hear her sigh, [Honey, she’s a werewolf now, right?]

 

“Y-Yeah…”

 

[Did she sniff any of your heat pheromones?]

 

“S-She always has…”

 

[I see… Then she must’ve involuntarily taken it out..]

 

“Hah?”

 

[Honey, the dominant female can take out a penis when they want to. The way to put it away is the same as shifting.]

 

“Oh. Thanks.”

 

[Aren’t you glad I made you take birth control?]

 

“Bye, Mom."

 

[Have fun~!]

 

The call ends and I look at Lily, staring at it. “Lily, it’s fine. It’s normal. Same as shifting. You can put it away whenever.” She looks up at me, “R-Really?” I nod, “But~ I don’t want you to put it away just yet~” I playfully smirk at her and get back onto the bed. I get on all fours, “Again.” Our blushes are both strong and Lily gets up and gets onto the bed with me. She puts the tip near my entrance. “Ready?” I nod and she pushes into me. “Ah!” We both let out moans, “You’re so tight…”

 

“Unlike humans, we stay tight.”

 

She begins to thrust into me. Her thrusts are animalistic like before and her chest is against my back again. Like before, we’re going at it hard.

 

“AH!”

 

“Yocchan!”

 

“L-Lily!”

 

She growls, eager to break me. I feel her bite down gently on my shoulder, just hard enough to leave a mark. She ruts against me, seeming eager to breed me, to take what’s hers. I push back against her, wanting her deeper inside of me. I hear her growl, “Y-Yocchan… I’m gonna...cum!” I push against her again, “Inside”

 

“Yocchan, you might get pregnant!”

 

“I’m on birth control.” With one final thrust, she shoots her warm semen into me and I release all over her. Our breaths are heavy as she pulls out, a string of cum connecting where we were joined.

 

I purr happily and she wraps her arm around me like before and licks me. I rub my head against her and I feel her put away her dick. “Was that good?” I nod, “Yeah.”

 

“So what was that called?”

 

“What?”

 

“Me going into a state of arousal.”

 

“That’s rut. It comes out when your partner's in heat. You become more aggressive and much more sensitive.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“It can also be initiated during regular sex.”

 

She turns me around and pulls me into the crook of her neck. Lily kisses my forehead, “We need sleep, puppy.” I nod, “Mm.” Soon, we drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiko really is on birth control. Good job, Yocchan. Practice safe sex. (•ω•) 


	27. Mari, Queen of Cockblocking and Princess of Pranking

A few hours later, I find myself cooler than before. _My heat must be over…_ “Lily…” I hear her begin to jostle, “Hm?”

 

“My heat’s over. Probably.” She sits up and rubs her eyes, “That’s good, you wanna go eat now? I know it’s like 20:00 (8:00pm) but I’m sure we’ll find something.”

 

“Yeah, ok.”

 

After cleaning up and getting dressed, we head out to the living room where everyone is already gathered. “Oh! Welcome back!” says Mari.

 

“Hi…”

 

“Hello.”

 

“So how was your little mating session?” asks Mari, a smirk upon her face. We both turn bright red.

 

“U-Uh, w-well…”

 

“We’re not answering that…”

 

“So are you gonna keep it?”

 

“Keep what?”

 

“The stra-mph?!”

 

“W-What are you talking about, hahaha…” Lily says sheepishly.

 

'Not like we need it anyway.'

 

'Shut up, Yocchan.'

 

She releases Mari, “So are there any other things we need to know?”

 

“You didn’t need to know about our ‘little mating session.’”

 

“I know!”

 

“Yocchan, stay here. I'm gonna get you something to eat.” I nod and then shift into my wolf form. I lie on my side, still exhausted from my heat.

 

“Puppy, I got you some bacon.” I perk up immediately.

 

‘Bacon?!’

 

“Yes, fluffy puppy, now stay there so I can get you a napkin.”

 

I sit up eagerly, my tail wagging happily on the floor. Lily comes back with both the plate of bacon and napkins and places it in front of me.

 

“There ya go, fluffy puppy.” I nudge my head against her, ‘Thank you~’

 

“You’re welcome, Yocchan.”

 

'Lily~'

 

"What is it, Yocchan?"

 

'Feed me, please~ I'm tired~' She giggles, "Ok, but I want to take a bath later."

 

'Ok~'

 

She gives me a piece and I eat it eagerly.

 

"Is it safe for her to even eat it looking like that?" She nods as I chew up the rest of the bacon.

 

"She's still part human, Chika-chan so she can."

 

"Oh."

 

After eating, we grab our stuff and head to the bathroom. We undress and start to bathe.

 

Once I'm done with my body, I suddenly feel Lily hug me from behind. I blush, "L-Lily?"

 

Then, I feel her dick touch my back, "You know, Yocchan." She kisses my ear, "It seems that no one but us is here..." She whispers into my ear, "Wanna do it?" I blush harder and I turn around and lie on the tile.

 

"Mm. I see, looks like someone's still a little wet from before." I whimper as she trails a finger along my crevasse. "Now," she lines herself up with my entrance, "Ready?" I shyly nod and wrap my arms under hers. I pull her close as she begins to enter me.

 

Soft moans fill the room and she begins to thrust.

 

"Mmm..."

 

"L-Lily..."

 

She picks up her pace, thrusting into me hard. "Ah!" Moans filled the room as she glided against a certain spot.

 

"I thought I heard something."

 

We turn to Mari, standing by the entrance and we both go bright red.

 

Mari smirks at us, "And I was right. I did hear something."

 

"Oh my God, Mari-chan! Fucking get out!"

 

"Yeah, yeah." She turns around and waves, "Have fun you two~ And explain to me later why Riko-chan has a dick~!" Lily blushes and tries to close her legs, but we're too close for her to hide anything. "Locking the door~!" Mari walks out, locking the door behind her.

 

We look back at each other, still bright red. Soon, Lily kisses me gently, which I quickly reciprocate.

 

When we pull away, Lily snuggles her face into my cheek, "I'm sorry, puppy. I shouldn't have initiated this..." I frown, "I-I don't mind... A-As long as y-you don't stop now..." I blush at my words and Lily looks at me with wide eyes, "A-Are you sure?"

 

I nod and Lily begins to move again. I groan in pleasure as she slides against my walls. Lily gently kisses me, but it eventually becomes more passionate. She slips her tongue into my mouth and I reciprocate the action. She moans as she thrusts into me, making me wetter. Lily continues to pound me, "Ah!" She groans, "Good girl, Yocchan. Hah..."

 

She pants and flips me onto my stomach, making me cry out when she hits just the right spot. She mounts me just like when I was in heat. Lily gently bites my nape and shoulders.

 

"Mm..."

 

"Yocchan..."

 

Her dick pulses in me, making me moan. I squeeze around her, signaling that I'm going to cum. Lily immediately takes notice of this and speeds up, eager to make me reach my peak.

 

"Yocchan, cumming!"

 

I clench around her one last time before I cum and we both reach our highs.

 

I push back against Lily, eager for her fill me with her seed and she does just that. I feel her warm semen flow into me, making me purr happily.

 

She pulls out, a string of cum connecting us. It drips onto the shower tile and so does some of the semen that was in me.

 

"Good girl..."

 

I breathe heavily, but I get up on all fours and turn around. Her dick was still slightly hard so I decided to help her with that.

 

"Yocchan? AH!"

 

I take her into my mouth, gently sucking on her shaft. "Oh God, Yocchan!" She groans in pleasure and I purr happily. "That feels good... Fuck! Nn-!"

 

I remove my mouth from her shaft and begin to lick its head. "Mm... Fuck, Yocchan!"

 

I take her dick into my mouth once more and she gently holds my head. I suck on her warm shaft, eager to make her cum.

 

Soon, she grabs my hair tightly. It wasn't painful, but I could tell that she was gonna cum real soon.

 

She pulsates in my mouth, "Oh, fuck! Yocchan! I-I'm gonna cum! Cumming!"

 

I flinch as she cums into my mouth and I drink all her semen. Well, most of it.

 

I remove my mouth from her deflating shaft and I shyly look up at her. She pets my head, "W-Where'd you learn to do that?" Her breaths are heavy from her high. I shrug as she wipes the excess cum off my chin. I rub my head into her neck and she puts away her shaft.

 

"Well that gives a new meaning to 'shower head.'"

 

We turn to the door to see Mari, smirking at us.

 

"MARI-CHAN?!"

 

"I came to check on you two, but looks like someone was busy giving someone else a blowjob."

 

We both blush and I hide behind Lily.

 

"Mari-chan, what the fuck?! Get out!"

 

"Yeah, yeah. Wash up properly now. Don't want you two walking around smelling like sex." She leaves and locks the room and we both take a proper bath and get out.

 

We dry off and we put on a casual hoodie and some shorts. We both head into the living room to see Chika-san and Dia-san sitting there.

 

"What's with the new look, Riko-chan?"

 

"Hm?

 

She looks at her hoodie, "What's wrong with it?"

 

Nothing. You just look, like, 10 times cooler. Yoshiko-chan, you wanna share?"

 

 _Chika-san threating me?_ I growl at her.

 

"Woah, woah. I was just kidding!"

 

Lily gently kisses my forehead, making me stand there in shock, completely flustered, "LSJDBGHBFDKGSBEJRFND?!"

 

"Don't worry, Yocchan. I'm not going with Chika-chan."

 

I whine and rub my head into Lily's neck and hug her. Her back is towards Chika-san so I decide to do something. I smirk at her and flip her off. She doesn't look amused, "Seriously?" I mouth the words, "My Lily. Not yours." She rolls her eyes and gets up, "Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna get more water." She walks away and I smirk in victory.

 

"That was probably the saddest thing I've ever seen." We turn to Dia-san, who looks at me unamused.

 

"Shaddap," I pout as I snuggle into Lily.

 

She gently caresses my head and smiles, "What was?" Dia-san looks at her confused, "You didn't see that?"

 

"What?"

 

"Yoshiko-san flipped Chika-san off and then mouthed to her that you were hers, not Chika-san's, while you two were hugging."

 

I blush, knowing I was caught by someone other than Chika-san.

 

"Yocchan, I'm not Chika-chan's. I'm yours," she gently places a kiss on my lips making go bright red. I stand there in shock, "W-W-Well, I, uh, um-" She giggles at my reaction.

 

"DIA-SAN?!" we hear Chika-san yell. We turn to the third-year.

 

"Dia-san?!"

 

"I-I'm fine. J-Just... don't do that in front of me for a while."

 

Blood drips from her nose and onto her hand. Chika-san looks at us confused, "Hah?" We both blush, realizing what she meant by "that."

 

"L-Let's get you a tissue before you bleed everywhere..." Chika-san grabs a tissue box and hands it to Dia-san, who tries to stop the bleeding.

 

"Has anyone seen Ma- Oh my God, Dia?!" Kanan looks at her childhood friend. "W-What happened?"

 

Then, Mari walks in, "Hey~! Oh God, Dia?!"

 

"I-I'm fine. J-Just need a few minutes away from these two." Both Kanan-san and Mari look at us, "Hah?"

 

"T-They can't kiss in front of me for a while..."

 

We blush. "They kissed?! And I missed it?!" Chika-san complains.

 

"Oh, that's it? Damn, you should've seen what happened with me! I saw them give a new meaning to 'shower head!'"

 

We blush even harder and so does everyone else in the room except Mari, Chika-san, and Dia-san. Dia-san faints instead as her nosebleed gets worse.

 

"Dia?!"

 

"I think I'm in heaven..."

 

"Wait, 'shower head?' What's that mean?" Chika says. Then it hits her and she goes bright red, "WAIT?! 'Head' as in a blowjob?!

 

Lily and I turn bright red.

 

"And you should've seen them before! Riko-chan was pounding away at Yoshiko-chan's pu-mph?!"

 

"OK, THAT'S ENOUGH, MARI-CHAN! Hahaha..." Lily says flustered. I blush even harder and everyone except Dia-san in the room looks at us.

 

"M-Mari, we didn't need to know that..." says Kanan.

 

Suddenly, Mari takes in a deep breath, "Riko-chanwaspoundingawayatYoshiko-chan'spussyandtheyweregoingatitlikeanimalsandYoshiko-chanwasliterallymoaning'Lily'theentiretimeIsawthem. OW!" Lily slaps her, bright red, "SHADDAP!" Everyone in the room was bright red at that point, except for Dia-san. She was passed out. I cover my face and groan, "Fuck you, Mari..."

 

Then, Dia-san gets up to see everyone bright red, "W-What happened?" Kanan-san replies, "Don't ask..." She gets up and wipes the rest of the blood off, "Well, I need to check on my sister."

 

She walks away and a few seconds later, "HA. NA. MA. RU. -SAN!"

 

We all run to Ruby's room to see Ruby with wet fingers and two naked girls.

 

"Oh my God... Well, at least it wasn't as bad as Rik-mph?!" Lily covers Mari's mouth, "Say another thing about that and I will knock you out."

 

"Oh my God, please get out mo- I mean Onee-chan!"

 

"Yeah, mom get out!" Mari laughs.

 

Ruby begins to lead her two wet fingers towards her mouth. "Don't you dare, Ruby!" She puts them closer to her mouth. "Don't!" She sticks the fingers into her mouth and licks them clean. "NO!" Mari starts laughing, "HAHAHAHAHA!" The rest of us except for Dia-san, Ruby, and Zuramaru start giggling. Zuramaru bows at Dia-san, "I'm sorry..."

 

We all look at the two of them shocked, "T-That means... R-Ruby... My sister has been corrupted! MARI-SAN, THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Mari shrugs, "That's fair."

 

"I-It's not Mari-chan fault, Onee-chan... I-It's Ruby's..." We all gasp, "R-Ruby, what' are you saying?!"

 

"I know things you don't. I know things I shouldn't. And it wasn't anyone's fault, but Ruby's."

 

"Like what?" asks Mari.

 

"Like futanari."

 

"Hah?" Dia-san looks at her confused.

 

"Oh, God... It's Riko-chan!" Mari immediately gets a slap on the back of her head by Lily, "OW!"

 

"I AM NOT! ...Most of the time..."

 

We all blush at Ruby's statement. "I learned many things on this trip on my phone. I have been released from purity. Maru-chan, what does this say? It's in English." She hands her a note, "It says  _I am no longer innocent_."

 

"Oh, thank you, Maru-chan!"

 

"Wait, are you holding a paper?" Ruby hands her sister the piece of paper with the things she was saying. "Mari-chan said to read it when you came here, but I didn't know what most of it meant."

 

"MA. RI. -SAN!"

 

" _It's joke!_ "

 

"' _It's joke,_ ' my ass! I'll take that joke and shove it up yours!"

 

"Harder, Onee-chan!" Mari teases and Dia-san turns bright red. Sadly, they weren't the only ones who heard that. The rest of us did, too.

 

"Get over here!"

 

"Welp! Time for me to run!" Dia-san chases after Mari out the door.

 

"So, why're you naked?" asks Kanan-san.

 

"We were changing."

 

"Then, what was on your fingers?" I ask. Ruby pulls out some sort of liquid candy. "Why're you eating that while changing?" Lily asks.

 

"Why not, zura?"

 

"Good point," replies Kanan-san.

 

"Yocchan, we should go back to the room. We'll see you guys later."

 

I nod and follow her out the door. We enter our room and Lily locks the door behind us. 

 

Suddenly, I'm pinned to the bed. 

 

Lily looks at me seductively.

 

"Naughty puppy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help Dia: She can't handle the power of YohaRiko.
> 
> Help Yocchan: She can't handle Lily's smexiness.
> 
> Help Mari: Just...help her... She needs it... A lot of it.


	28. It's Been A While Since We Did It Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the YohaRiko Discord server ( ^ω^ )

Lily looks at me seductively, "Naughty puppy."

 

I blush, "W-What?"

 

"Getting jealous because of Chika-chan like that. Cute puppies like you shouldn't act too adorable, although I know you can't help it," she whispers into my ear, making me shiver. "I'm not sure if cute puppies like you notice this, but," she kisses my ear, "Doing things like that," she kisses my ear again, "Can turn their mates on." I feel myself get wet at her sensual voice and I feel my breaths get heavy. "Makes me want to, I don't know... Mate her." I get redder as Lily licks her lips. I feel myself get wetter as her hand slides up the side of my shirt. "Wanna do it?"

 

I hug her, "What's with the smooth act?" She looks at me and smirks, "Why? Did you like it?" I whine in embarrassment, "Lily~" Lily giggles and kisses my cheek, "So~"

 

"W-What?"

 

"Is that a yes?"

 

"Take responsibility for your actions..."

 

She smugly looks at me, "What did I do?"

 

"Y-You know what you did..."

 

She giggles again and slips my shirt off. Lily gently slides her hand down my stomach and into my pants. She gently touches my crotch, making me let out a light moan, and the pulls her hand out. She shows me her wet fingers, "I did this." She smirks at me again. I blush harder, "D-Don't show me! That's embarrassing!"

 

I see her take her pants and panties off and then take her dick out, already ready to take me. She responds, "But I like making you blush. It's cute."

 

Lily slips the rest of our clothes off. "Beautiful as usual," she breathes out. I mumble under my breath, "You're prettier..." She giggles, "I heard that Yocchan~ Thank you~" She kisses my cheek.

 

I don't meet her gaze and pull her down onto me, making us hug.

 

"Wah?!"

 

My breaths were heavy and I was extremely needy. I needed her inside me. She needed to take responsibility for making me like this.

 

"Y-Yocchan?"

 

"I want you to fuck me..."

 

"I'd rather make love to you."

 

"That's the same thing..."

 

"But making love sounds more romantic."

 

I sigh, "Smooth-talking idiot..."

 

She giggles, "I'm putting it in now, 'kay?" I nod and she slowly pushes her way into me, making us both let out light moans.

 

Lily begins to move, her shaft glides against my soaked walls. "I was wondering why you were being so bold. Hehe, you got too horny, huh?"

 

"S-Shut up..."

 

She giggles and gently kisses my lips. I kiss back and it eventually becomes more passionate. Our tounges slip into each others mouth and she proceeds to pound into me harder. I moan into her mouth. We pull away, our faces bright red.

 

"You're so good... Hah..."

 

"Y-You feel good, too..."

 

"Mmn~"

 

"Hah..."

 

"Y-Yocchan... You're gonna cum, aren't you?" I respond with a whine.

 

"Go ahead..."

 

"I-Inside..."

 

"Y-Yeah... Fuck, Yocchan!"

 

I clench around her and release. I feel her cum flow into me a second later. I purr happily at her warmth.

 

She pulls out and puts her dick away.

 

We haven't done something this tame in a while, huh?" I nod and snuggle into her, "It's nice though." She nods, "It is." She hugs me and kisses my forehead, "I love you.

 

"I love you, too..." Lily pets my head, "You're a good girl."

 

"Are you ever gonna stop that pun?"

 

"Do you want me to?"

 

"...No..." She giggles, "I was hoping you'd say that."

 

We close our eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

* * *

Since I can't put pictures in the notes, it's in the actual chapter now :D

[Derpy Broken Pride Yocchan](https://kurotheyamineko.tumblr.com/post/174977168769/derpy-broken-pride-yocchan)

It's my Tumblr. There're little chat fics there.


	29. Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely late chapter! (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀) I had writer's block... 
> 
> Fuck writer's block. ( ﾉﾞ•̀⌓•́)و

We left for home the next day. All of us stepped onto the train and began to ride home.

 

"That was certainly some trip."

 

"No kidding, Dia. Probably one of the most exciting ones in a while. And that's saying something when you've got Mari around," Kanan replies. "I'm not sure if I should be honored or insulted," says Mari.

 

I look out the window and gently tap Lily's hand next to me with a blush. I feel her look at me and she puts her hand in mine. Lily squeezes my hand and I squeeze her hand back as a response. Our gazes don't meet so we don't get the others' attention. We fall asleep a minute later.

 

**No One's POV**

"Now isn't that cute," Mari looks at Yoshiko and Riko with a smile. "Mari, don't tease 'em! Even if they aren't awake!" Kanan laughs.

 

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that it's nice seeing them like that."

 

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't agree."

 

"It's, what you'd call, soft, I guess."

 

"Yeah, you could say that."

 

They smile at them as they also drift off to sleep.

 

**Yoshiko's POV**

We wake up at the station and I head home, of course, Lily comes with me. I usually go to Lily's house, but it's nice to have her over, too.

 

I open the door, "I'm home!"

 

"Pardon the intrusion."

 

Mom jumps at us eagerly, "WELCOME HOME~! Now, tell me about your heat!" I blush, "M-Mom!"

 

"Ah-! Sorry! Where are my manners?!" She looks at Lily, "I'm Yoshiko's mother. Please take care of my daughter."

 

"O-Of course. I'm Sakurauchi Riko. Pleased to meet you."

 

"How about you two go along to Yoshiko's room? I'm making sandwiches for lunch! Feel free to join us, Riko-chan!"

 

Lily's eyes go wide, "S-Sandwiches?"

 

"Yup! Oh wait, is that a problem? Are you allergic?!"

 

"N-No! Nothing's wrong!"

 

I laugh and reply, "That's her favorite food. That and eggs."

 

"Is that so? Well, lucky for you, I'm making egg sandwiches!"

 

Lily stares at her eagerly, "T-Thank you..."

 

"Ok, Lily. Enough drooling over food. You can do that during lunch."

 

"O-Oh, yes! That's right!"

 

She waves to my mother as I drag her towards my room.

 

"Your mom seems nice."

 

"Yeah, but she goes crazy over family events and all that stuff..."

 

"Is that so?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Suddenly I hear a knock on my door, "Come in."

 

My mom opens the door holding the house phone to her chest, "I just finished calling your cousins and stuff."

 

"Wait, why?"

 

"For your mating party."

 

I blush, "What?!"

 

"Yes, is something wrong?"

 

"When did you tell them?! And I have cousins?!"

 

"Yes, and I said next weekend if that's ok with you. Oh! And can your cousin bring her friends?"

 

"S-Sure she can bring them... L-Lily?"

 

"Eh?"

 

"You need to come."

 

"Eh?!"

 

"A mating party is pretty much a wedding, but much calmer."

 

"T-Then, I'm free next weekend."

 

"Oh and Riko-chan, I called your mother and informed her with everything so you don't have to."

 

"EH!?"

 

"Wait, Mom, she knows that she's half-wolf now?!"

 

"Yes."

 

"W-Was she ok with it? I-I'm not sure if she'll approve of Yocchan..."

 

"Oh~ She was fine with it! In fact, she took it very well! She was excited that you were pretty much married!"

 

"D-Does she know it's Yocchan?"

 

"Yes and she's completely supportive." We let out a relieved sigh.

 

"Ok! I'll leave you two alone now~! Feel free to invite your friends~!"

 

She leaves and closes the door behind her.

 

"Sorry about the sudden notice..." Lily shakes her head and smiles, "It's ok! I'm actually pretty excited!"

 

"R-Really?"

 

"Well, I'm a little nervous, too." I snuggle into her, "Good. I'm not the only nervous one."

 

"Should we call the rest of Aqours?" I nod, "Yeah." We pick up our phones and call everyone. I called the rest of the first-years and Mari while Lily called the second-years and the rest of the third-years. We got reactions of course. That consisted of screaming, yelling, excitement, etc.

 

"Welp. We got that over with..." I say, still a little sore from all the yelling.

 

"That was more intense than I thought. We should've just texted them..." My eyes go wide, "Oh crap, I forgot that was an option..." Lily giggles and kisses my eyelid, "Well, I think it would be more formal to call them for an event such as this one, yeah?" I blush and nod before snuggling into her, "Yeah, I guess so..."

 

She pets my head, "So you didn't know you had cousins?" I shake my head, "Nope. They're probably older than me, though."

 

"Mm... That makes sense..."

 

"I wonder if they'll still play with us though." Lily giggles, "Play what?"

 

"I don't know, tag or something."

 

She snuggles into me, "You're so cute."

 

"E-Eh?!" I blush.

 

"Sometimes you'll act like a little fluffy puppy, instead of my big one."

 

"H-Hey! I'm not that childish!"

 

"Not always. But I love it when you are."

 

"Geez..."

 

Suddenly, we hear a knock on my door, "Girls, lunch is ready!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Our Secret" ended so next story is probably the depression one (Which won't be suitable for some audiences. And by "won't be suitable for some audiences," I'm not talking about just smut.)


	30. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is so late and short, but I'm still on writer's block for this! I know what I'm going to do, but I just don't know how they'll approach it so...yeah... I'm sorry!

Lunch was fast.

 

And embarrassing.

 

Mom decided to ask about my heat...again... However, we managed to change the topic to how the rest of Aqours was. Thankfully, that's what we settled on before we finished lunch.

 

Mom had said to just go back to my room and she'll take care of the dishes and stuff.

 

"School is tomorrow and we're probably gonna be asked a lot of things." I sigh as I snuggle into Lily on the bed, "Yeah..." 

* * *

I looked out the window right next to my seat as Zuramaru proceeded to try to get my attention. Of course, I could hear her, but I was waiting for something else. Or rather, someone else.

"Yocchan."

 

I immediately looked towards the door and smile, "Lily!"

 

"Wow, thanks, zura."

 

Zuramaru was unamused that I didn't listen to her, but that didn't really bother me. Lily smiled at me as I ran up to her, wrapping my arms around her.

 

"Woah, someone missed me."

 

"Shut up and hug me." 

 

"Yeah, yeah, you dork." Lily laughed as she wrapped her arms around me. I took in her scent, filled with happiness and love.

 

And a little hunger, but I don't think she cares much about it yet.

 

"Look at you two, zura! Flirting like puppies at a park, zura!" Zuramaru smirked at us, making us blush.

 

"S-Shut up, Zuramaru! G-Go flirt with Ruby or whatever!"

 

"Zura? ...ZURA?!"

 

I grinned at her as her face flushed red, "Have fun~!"

 

Lily and I began to head towards the clubroom when I heard her yell, "Yoshiko-chan, you meanie, zura!" I respond, "It's Yohane!"

 

As she leans in, Lily says quietly into my ear with a smile, "Nope. It's mine." I flush a bright red and look at her, "L-Lily!"

 

She gives me a quick peck on the lips, "Love you~"

 

"L-Love you, too..." 

 

And so, we walk towards the clubroom together, hand in hand.


	31. Private "Mating Party"

Tomorrow's the day. The day I have my mating party. Surely enough Lily'll tease me the entire time, embarrassing me and stuff. Then, I realized there might be a problem.

 

"Are you gonna get into fights with anyone there?" I ask, sitting next to Lily on her bed.

 

"Eh?" Lily looks at me confused and a little shocked, "W-Why would I get into a fight?"

 

"Because..."

 

My face turns a nice shade of red.

 

"Because?"

 

"Because you get...kinda...protective over me...sometimes..."

 

Her eyes go wide as she tries to hold in a laugh, "Pfft-!"

 

"H-Hey! What's so funny?!"

 

"Sorry, sorry! It's just that you thought I'd get into a fight because I protect you a lot."

 

"W-What's wrong with that?!"

 

"Nothing, nothing! It's just kinda funny that you get all shy over something like me getting into a fight!"

 

"B-But what if you get hurt?"

 

Lily blushed, "T-Then... I want Yocchan to take care of me. And I want her to let me love her as much as I want."

 

"Don't I already let you?"

 

"Yeah, but I feeling doing some loving you right now."

 

"Eh?"

 

Lily pinned me to the headboard, her eyes filled with mischief. My face became a deep shade of red, finally realizing what she meant by "loving you."

 

"L-Lily?"

 

"Let's have some fun, my fluffy puppy."

 

She smirks at me, as she leans into my ear. Lily whispers, "You wanna?"

 

Although bright red, I nod without hesitation.

 

Her lips are immediately pressed against mine, her tongue beginning to invade my mouth. I don't oppose her action, slipping my own against hers.

 

"Mm... Yocchan..."

 

"Lily..."

 

I slide down the headboard and onto the mattress, Lily keeping herself above me, face-to-face.

 

All our clothes come off soon enough and I don't know how much longer I can wait.

 

"Mm... You're so cute," she says softly as her hand suddenly touches my crotch, "And so wet. You want it badly, don't you?" I whined, "L-Lily, please..."

 

She smiles seductively, beginning to sit up and stroke herself. She bites her lip slightly, moaning quietly as she lubricates herself with some of the precum dripping out of her tip, waiting in anticipation.

 

"Spread your legs for me, Yocchan."

 

Although utterly embarrassed, I do as she says. Lily laughs flirtatiously, obviously amused at my obedience.

 

"Look how wet you are, Yocchan~!"

 

She slides a finger down my slit, making me flinch and whine.

 

"So dripping wet."

 

A finger slides into me, making me gasp at the sudden action. She moves it around inside me for a bit before taking it out a licking her finger. I whine at the abrupt stop, wanting more.

 

"L-Lily..."

 

All of a sudden, I'm filled with her hard cock, making me writhe under her, almost cumming with the sudden entrance.

 

Lily doesn't hesitate to go faster. She pounds me as hard as she pleases, thrusting herself in and out of me dripping wetness.

 

I moan and wrap my arms and legs around her body, "Harder! Fuck-! Lily! Don't stop!" I feel her begin to pump herself harder and faster into me, growling a bit. I feel her dick throb inside of me for a split second as she continues to pleasure me.

 

"I-I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum inside you!"

 

"Yes! Lily-! Cum inside of me!"

 

"C-Cum for me, Yocchan!"

 

Soon, my back arched as I came hard, Lily gradually filling me with her semen.

 

"Yes...That's good," I purred as her warm cum flowed into me. She lies down next to me, taking her cock out of me, putting it away.

 

I shift positions so that it'd be more comfortable for us.

 

I hug her, burying my face into her neck. "Someone's cuddly today," she giggles.

 

"W-What's wrong with that?"

 

"Nothing. I love cuddly Yocchan."

 

She nuzzles my cheek with her nose, placing a kiss on it right after, "I love you." I nuzzle her cheek as well, also kissing her cheek afterward, "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in writer's block... I'm sorry...


End file.
